Fate Disciple
by Gingalain
Summary: A final Holy Grail War has begun. The corrupted Grail with his dark magic has appeared, along with a force from Gaia and Akasha. More Servents have appeared by another object beyond value, can they persist against a force that dares to destroy everything? Type-Moon World x OC Story.
1. Prologue

**Well, my dear readers, hear it is!**

**Please leave a review to share your thoughts with me. Also to say me if I could do anything better.  
**

* * *

**Magus...  
A choosen human who is a practitioner of Magecraft.  
Who live in the shadows of the modern society...  
Only in the three great branches is it allowed to use Magecraft...  
**

**The main goal of every Magus is an object of great power, the Holy Grail.  
**

**And the Magus are not the only who seek the Grail.  
The Church seek him too, regardless of that it is not the object which catched the Holy Blood.  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_Waking up in a strange and dark room, designed like a child's room.** Ingo Vieth** sat on the ground with his back against a wall and his body was covered with several wounds and also was obvious exhausted. But he didn't had time to complain, because he heard someone crying and an other voice was humming a scary song, like in one of those horror movies where cute children bring the message of doom. Nevertheless, no matter how hard he tried to move, he couldn't move, he couldn't figure it out why he couldn't move or who wept. The only feeling he had was from something sharp, moving through his right arm. Ignoring the rising pain. He finally could collect enough strength to talk.  
_

"Where am I...?" _He respond still trying to recall what has happened_

"**I**... **Igi**..."_ A familiar voice was to be heard from the exhausted** Ingo**._

_Turning his head to the voice he saw a beautiful young woman with violet hair, **Sakura Matou**. **Sakura** was the one who wept and** Ingo** saw why she wept. **Sakura** hands were nailed onto the wall, and he saw how her blood run down the wall from her hands._

_**Ingo** who realized who this girl was, was shocked of this view._ "**Sakura**...!?" _**Ingo** respond shocked and tried to move, but suddenly a huge amount of pain stopped his movements_. "OW!" _**Ingo** cried out in pain and shoot his head to the other side, only to see that his right arm were nailed on the wall._

_But that was not what shocked him, it shocked him more who was doing it. It was a **Familiar** of the **Demon class** and it was smiling with a sadistic smile at him. But his fear was soon taken away as he heard the voice of a person, who was singing a few seconds ago._

"Yes, black definitely looks good on you..." _The unknown voice respond in a rather playful and cheerful voice._

"**Mistress Mirei**, why are you making her look pretty?"_ A another voice started to ask_

"**Servants** like you, wouldn't understand..." _**Mirei** respond to the question of a small Servant._ "A Human doll is a rarity, you know." _**Mirei** continued and **Ingo**'s face turned pale white and shocked, as he saw the person about who they were talking._

_As **Ingo** recalled the face of this girl he was even more shocked and that were noticed by **Mirei**, who waved at him with a bubble gum in her mouth._  
"You're awake~~?"

_But he ignore the greeting from her and** Ingo** yelled at the girl in the chair, which was in the black dress._ "**KAITHLYN**!" _The boy cried out and struggled to come free, but his arm was still nailed against the wall and it started to burn._

"You better watch what you say, it's** Mistress ****Mireis** doll now."_ A giant Demon respond on the panicked reacting** Ingo**._

_But **Mirei** ignored **Ingo**'s cry and just hugged **Kaithlyn** with a cheerful and sadistic smile._ "So you're called **Kaithlyn**... Such a cute name!"

"UGH..." _**Ingo** respond from the sudden pain in his right arm_

_As **Mirei** turned her face complete to him, **Ingo** recalled this girl._ "You... You are that girl who came today in our class! You're the new student **Mirei Valentine**... W-Why are you with a **Servant** and **Familiar**s of the **Demon class**...?"_ **Ingo** asked with a rising fear in his body._ "You're not a **Dead Apostle**... Do you? What are you?" _**Ingo** asked scarred and worried, because he know what a **Death Apostle** was and it scarred him that one of them was maybe standing in front of him..._

_But **Mirei** started to smile and was truly amused to see the scarred face of **Ingo**._ "I'm a human and a Master like you. Maybe not like your friends, though."_ **Mirei** changed in a big sadistic and scary smile and continued with a question._ "Aww! What's with that face? You don't believe me that I am human who is able to summon Demons?" _**Mirei** respond with a shrug_

"No **Magus** can summon a demon. Only the** Death Apostle** and the **True Ancestor** can. So what are you...?" _**Ingo** respond still shocked and not knowing what is going on..._

_But **Mirei** just started to lough sadistic with a dark expression._ "The **Death Apostle**? Those guy's just fakes and weaklings. Besides, those** Familiars** and **Servants** are just weapons for me. And you should know that weapons can be used by any human to kill other human's, right?"

_**Mirei** started to lough and the whole room was filled with a huge dangerous tension._ "Besides, don't dare to think that I'm an ordinary **Magus**. I'm one of the chosen ones. You pseudo **Magnis** don't know anything, do you?" _**Mirei** respond with a question at **Ingo** and **Ingo** noticed that **Mireis** body started to change._

_Her skin turned dark and her eyes changed to an amber color._ "You '**Magician**' are fakes. We are the **True Master of Magic**. We are the **Kamis**, the true magician." _**Mirei** respond and started to lick her finger and watched **Ingo** with dark intention, full aware of it that **Sakura** was watching._

_**Ingo** recalling everything what **Mirei** said, that he is a fake and that** Mirei** is a true magician, confused him._ "A **Kami**...? A **True Magician**...?" _**Ingo** respond at **Mirei** and started to ask himself how he got into it. **Ingo** and **Kaithlyn** just wanted to find the **Holy Grail**, to make a wish that they could find their Mother which had disappeared._

"How could we got dragged into this War..." _**Ingo** thought as he remembered the past week._

* * *

**We came back to Fuyuki because we found a letter without any sign from who it was and said something about the Holy Grail. And I can remember that scene even now. It was yesterday, chased in the corner by that woman, feeling the pain on my chest from her weapon. Unable to do anything against that woman. Waiting for the finish blow, but he never came. Instead a girl appeared with her silky blond hair swaying in the wind... Her red clothes bathed in the red light of the sunset. That was the first time I met her. And the begin for the Holy Grail War, for me.**

* * *

**2 day ago  
**

_It was a pretty normal day in **Fuyuki City**. The streets were full of traffic and student's who walked home or to their date's or something else. But in the **Homurahara Gakuen**, rung still the school bell loudly around the halls. That was the signal for the end of the school. And the hallway was fast filled with several student's, scouting around in different classrooms on the seek for their friends, to talk about hangout or about the new rumors around the campus. But one person wasn't interested in this, he just wanted to go home and to start his research about the **Holy Grail**._

_But just as he walked in the hallway, he was stopped by two students._ "Oi,** Ingo**. Wait a moment." _A brown-haired boy called out to him  
_

_Turning around the white-haired boy respond with a nod to the both student's_ "What is it, **Shirou**? I don't have much time, if I get back home late, **Jean** will kill me." _**Ingo** respond._

"Is **Jean** your girlfriend, **Vieth**?" _A dark-haired student asked and gazed to **Shirou** and **Ingo**_

_Just than** Shirou** started to lough at this question and respond_. "No, **Jean** is **Ingo** and **Kaithlyns** guardian, **Issei**."

"That's right. Since we don't have any parent's is **Jean** the one who is responsible us." _**Ingo** added with an annoyed face. But just as **Ingo** wanted to continue, he was interrupted by **Issei**, because he saw someone which he hated._

"AHH!"_ **Issei** cried out and the both boys turned falling jaw at him._ "**TOHSAKA RIN**!"_** Issei **yelled and pointed his finger on her, as a dominant aura surrounded him  
_

_**Rin Tohsaka** turned around with a surprised look on her beautiful face._ "Ah... The class president." _But before **Rin** could continue, **Issei** started to yell at her._ "What the hell are you doing, walking so casual at a time like this? YOU'RE PLANNING SOMETHING BAD AGAIN, DO YOU!?"

_**Rin's** mood changed annoyed as she heard **Issei's** comment_. "Excuse me... I just walk home."

"HAH... You're suspicious." _**Issei** respond obvious annoyed at her._ "It's because your plain existence is evil. It's my job to protect all the students from your evil hand!" _And before **Issei** could continue **Shirou** interrupted him and grabbed his shoulder with a big anime sweatdrop on his head._ "Hey **Issei**...! I don't know, but aren't you being harsh?"

"Those were some extreme remarks..."_ **Rin** respond pissed, as she saw how the both were reacting._ "Well, whatever. See you later **Ryuudou-kun**." _**Rin** respond obvious annoyed and turned her head away from them what caused that her black long hair flow trough the air, but she turned one last time her head around and her view got stuck on the white-haired boy. She know him since she was a little one and her father introduce his family to her._

_**Ingo Vieth** or how she called him as she met him first** Igi**, the reason why **Rin** called him **Igi** was that he looked like a girl. Despite that he is a boy, he got still called a girl and some times a small girl too, though his high (168 cm (5'6")) is pretty common for a boy of his age. But **Rin** loved to tease him with little girl or small girl what caused him to get very easily angry. But she only did it in her youth as they both were playing alone. Now she like it more to hang around with some classmates and._

_Just as** Rin **wanted to go she got caught by him._ "Ah... **R**- I mean **Tohsaka**, thank you again for showing me around school." _**Igi** said with a bow, but **Rin** didn't respond to this. It was like she wasn't aware of that someone would be kind to her._

_But **Rin** just turned around and waved at both._ "Don't mention it, **Igi**. And thanks to you too, **Shirou**. For helping out the student council."

_With that **Rin** left the three boys alone. But **Issei** noticed something strange on **Shirou** **Emiya**._ "Hm.. What's up, **Emiya**?"

"Ah.. nothing. I was just thinking about that fact that she actually knew **Ingos** nickname." _**Shirou** respond to **Issei's** question and waved between **Ingo** and **Issei**. _"Huh? Oh that. Well she was the one who gave me that name. I know **Rin** from my childhood, like I told you I moved 10 years ago to europe." _**Ingo** respond to **Shirou's** statement_

"Hah... Anyways, listen up you both. At first glance,** Tohsaka** is an honor student, but she's really a temptress laying a trap for us. I know that some idolize her, but if you let your guard down, she'll hurt you someday. Especially a kind, generous, and very polite young man, like you **Vieth**."_** Issei **said with a glance of anger in his eye's at the both young man._

_Both were shocked about **Issei**, **Shirou** started to ask something._ "...Hey **Issei**, do you really hate **Tohsaka** or something?"

_Both of the young man's smiled depressed as **Shirou** asked **Issei** this and **Issei** turned his head aside to show his scorn, which he had for** Rin Tohsaka**._ "Yeah I hate her! Hmpf, at any rate she's just a devil disguised as a cat! I don't know if you know this **Vieth**, but our executive committee is...

* * *

**And so, Issei started to tell me what already Shirou told me about, Rin Tohsaka. A long time ago, Issei Ryuudou was on the student council together with Rin Tohsaka, and I guess he got a bad impression of her... I can't blame him, if I just had met her now for the first time. I would think bad about her too. But I don't do. But so much Shirou told me, Rin Tohsaka is really adored and is practically an idol in this school. Shirou said that he admire her a little, but for myself, I admire her too. Rin was after all my first friend as I met her 11 years ago, as her father Tokiomi Tohsaka visited our mother. I never learned why he wanted to see my mother, but I'm grateful for that because I met Rin. For Shirou, I don't know how we got in such a short time so close friends. Especially, he thought at my first day I was a girl. And Issei Ryuudou, I don't know it either. The first time I met him he wanted to know who I am and what I'm doing here, to my luck Ms. Taiga Fujimura made it clear that I was a new student. But since that day, I have to fulfil ridicules request for her. But I'm grateful that she help me out. Though the reward is always somewhat strange...  
**

* * *

_Saying goodbye to **Shirou** and **Issei**, **Ingo Vieth** run fast out of the school building, in hope that **Jean** or **Kaithlyn** wasn't mad at him. But just as he was out of the building he felt a strange sensation, which gave him chills and run down his spine. Turning around he thought he saw someone staring at him..._

"Huh... Is that **Rin**...? No... must be my imagination. I must be a little off today..." _**Ingo** turned back to the way and was still deep in though about a personal reason. Not knowing that he was walking in someone else..._

"Ow!" _Falling to the ground he realized that he crashed with a young boy together. _"AH! I'm sorry are you alright?" _Realizing what he did, **Ingo** jumped on his feet and helped the boy up._

"Yes, thank you** Ingo Vieth**." _The boy respond and let **Ingo** looking at him confused. _"You know me?" _**Ingo** asked the boy._

"Yes. I'm** Leonardo Bistario Harwey**, but you can call me **Leo**. It's a pleasure to meet you." _**Leo** respond to him as a young adult man walked up next to him_. "**Master**, are you alright?" _The young man respond to **Leo**_

"Don't worry I'm fine." _**Leo** respond and turned back to **Ingo**, who had still a confused look on his face._ "Oh, my apologize. That man her is my **Servant Gawain**." _**Leo** introduce the blond-haired young man to him and **Ingo** respond with a nod._

"**Servant**? Are you a noble?" _**Ingo** asked naively._ "Sorry if I ask so bluntly..." _And apologized directly for his rude question._

"Yes. I am."_** Leo** smiled kind at **Ingo** and hold his hand towards** Ingo**._ "It was a pleasure to talk with you, but now I have to go. I'm sure of it that I will see you again." _**Leo** said as he shaked **Ingo**'s hand and walked in the inside of the **Homurahara Gakuen**._

* * *

_Walking trough the door of his home, **Ingo** noticed that the light was still off._ "I guess they are still in the hospital by **Kaithlyn**..." _**Ingo** said as he put his shoes off and moved in his room. Open the window and sat down on his bed staring out into the setting sun._

"I still couldn't find a clue..." _**Ingo** respond depressed and was waiting for someone or something..._

* * *

**The reason why I was alone was because Kaithlyn, my twin sister, was in the hospital. I maybe not a full Magus, but I know a little about it. And I know that someone or something was responsible for that, that my sister was in the hospital.**

* * *

_On the next morning **Ingo** was walking to school, far behind **Shirou** and a purple-haired girl. **Ingo** know that girl, her name was **Sakura Matou**, **Shinji Matous** sister. Watching the both from the distance. But it was no concern for him so he just passed them. But as he passed them, he could hear that they were talking about something._

"It's been a while since I've come to school with you."_** Shirou** respond to **Sakura**._

"It has. Because I always have morning practice..." _**Sakura** respond, but she suddenly heard another voice yelling at her, what even **Ingo** brought to turn around._ "**SAKURA**!"_ A angry voice cried out and just in that second, **Sakura** felt a hit on her cheek and fall to the ground._ "KYAA!" _**Sakura** cried out in pain_

"WHY DIDN'T YOU COME TO MORNING PRACTICE!? I TOOK GREAT LENGHTS TO SHOW UP, BUT YOU EMBARRASSED ME! DO YOU INTEND TO SABOTAGE YOUR BROTHER BY BEING LATE WITHOUT NOTICE!"_ The boy yelled at her and prepared to hit her again, but **Shirou** stopped him._

"Stop it, **Shinji**. **Sakura** was helping me, if it's anyone's fault it's mine." _**Shirou** said as he was holding **Shinji**'s arm tight._

* * *

**I have to say I hate Shinji, there is no person I hate more than this asshole Shinji. I don't know, but I feel bad for Sakura to have such a brother. I also know that Sakura is in love with Shirou, but Shirou don't know this.**

* * *

_Just as **Shirou** said this, **Shinji** pulled free and gazed angry at **Shirou**._ "This is our problem. Back off, **Emiya**." _**Shinji** respond and turned back to the on the ground lying **Sakura** and sw in the same time **Ingo Vieth** standing behind her._

"Hey, **Sakura** didn't I say this yesterday? Don't go near that guy's house." _**Shinji** respond with pure anger in his voice and **Sakura** was really sad and scarred._

"But Nii-san. Senpai's family is dead so it's difficult on his own..." _**Sakura** respond, the tears near and was holding her swollen cheek_

"Oh? What? You're talking back to me?" _**Shinji** respond and could see the angry gaze_ "Hmph. You're mistaken, **Sakura**. **Emiya** doesn't need help. He's a guy who thinks he can do everything on his own. He even retired quickly from the **Archery Club**. He didn't even appear concerned for us at all."_ **Shinji** respond amused to **Sakura** and saw that **Ingo Vieth** was standing behind **Sakura** and helped her on her feet, as **Shinji** saw this his mood was darker than before._

"No... Nii-san forced him to do that" _But **Sakura** respond as she stood on her feet, still the tears near and watching a nothing doing **Shirou**._

_But suddenly **Shinji** pointed a finger on **Shirou** and started again with his speak._ "I bet even the majority of our club members were relieved to see him go. After all, this guy likes being alone!" _**Shinji** said and was full in his element._

"That's enough now!"_ **Ingo** interrupted and gazed angry at **Shinji**._ "I'm sorry to interrupt you when I have nothing to do with this, but, I don't think this is a good way to resolving things."_** Ingo** respond on **Shinji**'s awful behavior and walked next to **Sakura**.._

_First **Shinji** didn't respond to **Ingo**, but started than with him next._ "Shut up, **Vieth**. You the same as **Emiya**. You think I listen to someone, who is so strange like you. I mean look at your hair, no normal boy has white hair or is so short like you or so feminine." _**Shinji** respond looking down at **Ingo**._

_As **Sakura** this heard she felt a huge pain in her chest._ "...so cruel. That's going too far Nii-san..." _**Sakura** respond with small tears in her eye's_

_Brushing **Shirou**'s shoulder, **Shinji** walked towards **Sakura**._ "Anyway, it would be good if you listened to me. Stop going to this guy's house. Got it?" _**Shinji** said a little calmer as earlier, but everyone know that he was still pissed._

_But **Sakura** sunk her head and everyone though she would listen to **Shinji**._ "...No. I will not, even if **Nii-san** say's so, I will not listen."_ **Sakura** said with a determined gaze towards her brother **Shinji**, and **Shinji** himself got angry at her again._

"What!? YOU" _**Shinji** respond to **Sakura** and prepared to hit her again, but this time he wanted to use his fist. **Sakura** closed her eyes and was scared, but the hit she was waiting for wasn't coming at her._

_Still waiting for the hit she just heard a simple catch sound as had someone catch the hit. First** Sakura** thought **Shirou** had stopped **Shinji**, but as **Sakura** opened her eyes she was truly surprised to see **Ingo** holding **Shinji**'s fist with his right hand and he himself had a strict and unpleasent expression on his face, which was a little scary for **Sakura**. Since she only know his kind side._

"As I said, that's not a good thing to resolve this thing." _**Ingo** respond with an angry voice and his grip around **Shinji**'s hand got even tighter by every second that passed. But **Shinji** wasn't even showing any sign of pain, instead her turned to him with a glare._

"Back off, Femi-Face..."_ **Shinji** respond and saw that **Ingo**'s face turned even more darker._ "It's **Ingo**."_ He respond and tighten up his grip around **Shinji**'s arm._

"Huh! As if I would care. You gonna die soon... I hate your type."_ **Shinji** respond with a glare at him._ "Well, thank you." _**Ingo** respond unimpressed and pushed **Shinji**'s arm away from **Sakura**._

_But before even someone could do, a new voice appeared behind **Shinji**._ "It's early morning any you all are noisy and you're being a nuisance right in the middle of the street."_ The voice said in a rather annoyed tone._

_**Shinji** and **Shirou** turned around they recognized that person._ "**TOHSAKA**!" _The both young mans said in union._

"What, **Tohsaka**. We're just discussing club matters." _**Shinji** respond to Rin as has nothing happened, but **Rin** continued._ "Really? Then let me say this. I hear that participating in the Archery Club in the morning is practice an individual choice. Is it your place to interfere with what **Sakura** does?"_** Rin** asked **Shinji** and looked at him with crossed arm._

_But **Shinji** just spoke in a low voice, as if he were afraid of **Rin**._ "I'm **Sakura**'s elder brother. Is it wrong for a brother to correct his younger sister's actions?"

"Then you're barking up the wrong tree, since she's not doing anything wrong. Furthermore, she's already at the age where she is responsible for her own actions. Your're just using your position as her older brother to satiate your own selfish desire for control." _**Tohsaka** respond to **Shinji**'s question and saw that **Shinji** was again angry, but it was more that he was afraid of **Tohsaka**'s words_

"That's a little extreme, **Tohsaka**." _**Shinji** respond but turned to his sister, **Sakura**._ "Hey, **Sakura**! Since **Vieth** and **Tohsaka** are standing up for you, I'll forgive you for today." _With that said **Shinji** turned around and wanted to leave them alone, but he ws stopped by **Shirou**._

"Wait, **Shinji**. Raising your hand to your younger sister is the worst thing you can do. Don't do it again." _**Shirou** respond, more as advice as a threat_

"Hmph. I didn't ask for your advice. Why are you saying something now. You didn't do anything **Emiya**. If you want to give someone an advice, than give it to Femi-Face. Anyways, If you go too far and get hurt it's not my fault. Later." _**Shinji** respond and walked towards the building with a wave._

_As **Shinji** was gone, **Tohsaka** turned to **Ingo** and gazed at him too._ "Same goes to you too, **Vieth**. Don't stick your nose in other business." _**Rin** respond in a rather angry voice._

_With just a sigh and no respond, **Ingo** turned around to and walked towards the building. What surprised the three a little. But** Rin** was still angry at **Shinji**, for a reason that only she know._

"Seriously, is that guy really..." _**Rin** respond and scratched her head as she got interrupted by **Sakura**._ "Thank you **Tohsaka**-Senpai. **Emiya**-Senpai, too." _**Sakura** said, knowing that **Shirou** nothing did._

"No problem." _**Rin** respon to the bowing **Sakura**, but turned back with her view on the leaving **Vieth**._ "I wonder if I did say too much. I probably should have some respect in public for him too." _But **Sakura** interrupted **Rin**, before she could say anything more. _"Well then, Senpai. I'll be going now." _**Sakura** respond and turned towards the building, as she was gone **Rin** continued and walked slowly towards **Shirou**._

"I have things to do as well so I'll be leaving now. Seeya, **Emiya**-kun."_** Tohsaka** respond, but as she passed him she continued._ "The rooftop during lunch, okay?"

_Walking away from **Shirou**, who didn't know what she meant. He didn't notice that someone else was approaching him from behind._ "Yo. Thanks for your hard work." _The voice respond and **Shirou** turned around as he felt a pat on his back._

"**Mitsuzuri**! If you were watching, it would have been nice of you to help!" _**Shirou** respond as he noticed who was standing behind him._

"You're kidding. It hasn't become my duty to protect people from that guy, outside of the Dojo." _**Mitsuzuri** said, but continued with a smile._"Well, I thought it would be fine since **Vieth** and** Tohsaka** were watching." _But suddenly her mood got serious._ "**Matou**'s been irritable lately, hasn't he? He picked on a First-Year this morning. I think his name was **Leo**. You should had seen how he was handling **Matou**."

"Seem's like you're having trouble too, Captain. If there's anything I can help with, please ask."_** Shirou** respond after **Mitsuzuri** were finish with her speech._

"Don't say things you don't mean. But wouldn't it be nice if you came back to the club?"

"You're overestimating me. Even if I come back I won't be able to do anything." _**Shirou** respond with a kind smile at her_

"It's said often. There just isn't anyone with superior aim. Well, if you feel like it sometime tell me. Maybe I going to ask **Vieth** too. Seeya!"

"Yeah... Give my greetings to everyone." _**Shirou** respond with some regrets_

* * *

_During lunch time. **Shirou** was late because he was buying something to eat. But just as he wanted to walk towards the roof, he suddenly saw **Tohsaka** peeking trough the door slid. And before **Shirou** could say something, she looked at him angry and waved at him. Together they looked trough the slid and they saw** Ingo Vieth** standing in the middle of the rooftop, speaking with someone._

"No... I couldn't find anything... What do you mean I should repeat it?"

"Hey **Tohsaka**... With who is he talking?" _**Shirou** asked_

"Psst!" _**Rin** glared at him and turned her view back at_ "I can't hear anything if you are talking **Emiya**-kun."

"He is doing something..." _**Shirou** pointed his finger at him, and both saw that he was holding two of his finger into the air and he started to speak._

"**On**, **Avata**, **Ura**, **Masarakat**, **On-Gatar**!" _**Ingo** begun to speak in a strange language and several strange runes, what let the both spy's freeze in a shock and both closed the door before they saw that** Ingo** was finish._

"I can't believe this,** Shinji** was right..." _**Shirou** respond in a shock_

"But how... his family isn't a **Magus** related family." _**Rin** said more shocked about the fact that her childhood friends is truly responsible for that spell, which killed all the people._

"Let's make a plan, this evening with** Archer** and** Saber**. If he really the one and that what you said true. Than we need the both to defet him and his **Servent**." _**Shirou** said clenching his fist and remembering his dream about, that everyone was dying trough that spell._

_Moving back to their class **Shirou** walked determined away from** Rin**, but **Rin** was standing still as she fall again in thoughts. Back to **Ingo** who waited for the result of his spell. He was disappointed, because like always his spells went into the nothing._

"Again... I still can't use any **Magecraft**."

"Really? Oh well don't give up, **Igi**. Someday you will become a good** Magus** just like me." _A unknown voice respond trough his cellphone_

"Said the right person, you just have your **Magecraft**, because you are the pupil of the** Great Grimoire**."

"Ha! You right! Hahahahaha" _The voice started to lough_

"How is **Kaithlyn**?"

"She is fine. **Misukume** and **Jean**, are taking care of her. Should I help you to find the one who cast the spell over, **Fuyuki**?" _The voice respond in a question_

"No, it's okay. Stay by them, **Levi**." _**Ingo** respond_

"Got it. I watch our little sister, Bro!"_** Levi** respond and put his cellphone off._

_As **Ingo** put his cellphone back in his pocket he stared sad into the sky._ "I swear, **Kai**. I will find that bastard who did this."

_With that **Ingo** walked back to his class room._

* * *

**If you wonder why I was standing on the rooftop, well, I know enough about Magecraft. And this person I was talking with, that was Levine Kreuz. He is the pupil of The Great Grimoire and I call him always Levi. He isn't related to us both, but since he hasn't any family member either, he is like a brother for me and Kaithlyn. And Misukume, I don't know where my sister met her. But she was the one who found Kai and brought her to us, something on her is strange. She give me the same strange feeling like Jean, and I don't know why.  
**

* * *

_Walking trough the hallway he suddenly saw **Rin Tohsaka**, standing alone and lost in her thoughts. So **Ingo** decided to call out to her, with no bad intention. But actually in hope to talk with her for a bit._

"Hey, **Rin**!" _He call out to her._

_But instead of a smile he saw a shocked face, but he ignored her shocked face and just started to speak with her._ "I just wanted to thanks for your help on our first day. You helped us out a lot. Thank you again, **Rin**."_ **Ingo** respond with his usual kind smile. But suddenly he saw how **Rin**'s shocked face turned into an angry and hateful smile towards him, and she just turned her head and walked away from him._

"Eh...? Wha... What is with her..?" _**Ingo** respond under his breath as he suddenly **Taiga** heard._ "AH, **INGO**! ...I mean **Vieth**-kun. Could you please help me to distribute this? Normally I ask **Shirou** to help me, but I already ask him today to help me." _**Taiga** respond as she gave **Ingo** a strange sheet of paper._

"Yeah. Of course, Ms. **Fujimura**." _He respond towards the **Tiger of Fuyuki**._

_As he took a look on the paper, he also heard that the rest of the student's walked in and that **Taiga** wasn't happy with them. Because most of the student's, called her **Tiger** and came to late in the classroom. But for **Ingo** who read the text, wasn't really listening to the other's._

"I wonder what this is...? Hmm.. New student's, **Leonardo Bistario Harwey**, **Mirei Valentine**, **Rani Eltnam**, **Alice Liddel** and **Caren Hortensia**. I wonder in which class they will be." _**Ingo** thought and continued to read._ "And new teacher, too. **Julius Belkisk Harwey**, will replace ******Souichirou Kuzuki** in the second year class. **Bazett Fraga McRemitz** and **Dan Blackmore**. So many new teacher." _**Ingo** crooked an eyebrow as he saw something else on the end of the note._ "More? Afternoon club activity time has been shortened. It is recommended that students go to and from school in groups." _He read the last line and made a quizzically face._

_As **Ingo** was done with the distribute the sheets of paper, he sat down on his window seat and started to think and also to listen to **Taiga**'s lesson. Eventually, **Ingo** fall asleep. Because he was tired from the cast of his family spell._

* * *

_As** Ingo** finally woke up, he was shocked that he was alone in the class and that the sun was setting already. Looking out of thew window and enjoying the red sun, he suddenly spoke._ "I wonder how **Kaithlyn** is doing. It would be nice if she just wake up and everything would be fine."

_Questioning himself, **Ingo** started to seek his bag._ "That is bad, if I get to late back. I maybe will miss **Jean** and** Levi**." _Saying so, he grabbed his bag and put him with one hand above his shoulder and walked out into the hallway. Walking trough the hallway, **Ingo** remembered something really important._

"I wonder what was with wrong with **Rin**. Did someone annoyed her or was she angry at me?" **Ingo** asked himself and know that almost 90 percent of the boys on this school drooled over her very pretty face, her long and beautiful, black hair, and her brains. For him, he thought of her as only a friend and was not in any way infatuated with her.

_She also was always a bit taller than he was, in their youth, now he was taller than her. But there were times that boys from the higher year levels asked him if they could introduce them to her, thinking that he was a good friend of hers. But how should he do this, it was his first day._

"Wait a second, don't tell me she thought that I'm going to ask her out? Is that why she looked angry at me?" _**Ingo** respond this as he remind her beauty and that what happened on his first day. But just thinking that **Rin** maybe thought that he maybe wanted to ask her out, was enough to give him a faint blush. But he wouldn't mind this, to have her as a lover, since she had lost both her parents and is alone just like **Kaithlyn** and he himself, and they pretty much see each other eye to eye and very often. Although she bosses him around since they saw each other again, he doesn't mind it. But that she is acting so strange today was a bother and troublesome for him._

_With a sigh **Ingo** started to throw off his thoughts about **Rin Tohsaka**._ "I should forget this... I'm anyways on the seek for the **Holy Grail** and on top I'm a member of the **Sea of Estray**, also known as ******The Wandering Tomb**. Even though I might be could get her as a girlfriend or someone else, I can't just say "Hey did you know I'm a **Magus** and a Member of the **original Mage's Association**." ." _**Ingo** spoke loudly in a sarcastic tone, since he thought he was alone._

_With another sigh, he finally gave that thought off and waved his view around the hallway._ "Scarry. The whole school is empty. Maybe I should take a look around. Maybe I'm lucky and I can find a clue, about that what happened to **Kaithlyn**."

_Walking around a little in the long school hallway's, the teen finally made his way to the stair's._ "Man, I'm lucky that I didn't got lost, by this long hallways." _**Ingo** respond truly relieved as he saw the stairs._

_But suddenly he heard someone walking down the stairs and who he saw there was a surprise for him. Gazing at this person he was somewhat relieved, because he first thought it was the one who casted that spell on the school and over **Fuyuki**. But than he realised that the gaze of this person wasn't a good sign at all, it was more a threat. And this made **Ingo** a little nervous._

"Eh... Why are you still here and what is with that gaze, **Rin**?" _**Ingo** asked nervously and didn't got a respond so he tried to keep his cool._ "What is wrong with this day, first **Shinji** is hitting his sister, saying that I'm going t be killed and than you. Did I upset you with something...?"_** Ingo** asked the threatening staring **Rin**_

_But **Rin** just let her head a little down and started to speak._ "Amazing. You don't have your **Servant** with you, yet you walk around so nonchalantly."

"Eh... **Servant**? What do you mean **Rin**?" _**Ingo** asked innocent_ "What do you mean with **Servant**, of all people you should know that I'm not a noble and that I have no **Servant**."_ **Ingo** respond, still confused about that what **Rin** just said to him._

"That's right. Yourself and your family are not noble, but that isn't what I mean. I know that you are the person who casted the spell on the school, because I saw you casting a spell on the rooftop."_** Rin** respond to **Ingo**'s innocent respond and was still looking at him, as could she kill him any moment._

"You saw me...?"_** Ingo** respond surprised but started to smile kind again._ "Well, I guess at this time it wouldn't make any sense to hide the fact that I'm a **Magus**. But I have to say something, what might be would upset you, **Rin**." _**Ingo** respond_ "I'm not the **Magus**, who casted the spell about **Fuyuki** and I still don't know what do you mean with **Servant**." _**Ingo** continued._ "And besides, since you know what a **Magus** is. I guess you are one as well. And you know that a **Magi** cannot cause a disturbance in public, right?"_** Ingo** finally brought an end to his speak and asked **Rin** a question, but** Rin** just nod and watched him from top to bottom._

"I'm listening, but are there any witnesses around right now?" _**Rin** respond coldly and saw that **Ingo**'s face turned pale and he was shocked._

"Eh...?" _Waving his head to the left and right, he know that** Rin** was right and that he is now in big trouble._

"**Ingo Vieth**, since you came back. There were several advertisement about several death people and about people who fall in some kind coma. I have proofs that says you are the one who is behind all this, you may say that you are not the one who is behind all this. But that you are a **Magus** and that you show up to the time of the **Holy Grail War**, is proof enough for me. We discover it earlier, but he didn't want to believe it and so he said we should talk with you. But like I thought. All that extra time and effort was a waste." _**Rin** respond in a still coldly expression._

"H... Wait, **Rin**. You're kidding me, right? I told you that I'm not the one..." _**Ingo** respond shocked and saw that **Rin** put her sleeve up and was holding her arm in front of her face._

"Even though I promise him that I wouldn't do anything without him. I can't allow someone like you to do what you want and to kill innocent people." _**Rin** respond as suddenly her arm started to glow with several rune's on it._ "**Vieth**, this is where you die!" _**Rin** respond and her arm was glowing even more._

_**Ingo** who was shocked about the fact that his childhood friend wanted to kill him, started to yell at her._ "Wa... WAIT, **RIN**. ARE YOU INSANE!"

"I wont listening to you. You may was my friend, but that won't excuse your actions." _**Rin** respond and moved her arm towards **Ingo**_

"I SAID WAIT. I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT WITH YOU." _**Ingo** yelled at** Rin**, but suddenly he felt how small impacts crashed next to him in the ground._

_To **Ingo**'s luck, **Rin** missed him. Or maybe she wanted to miss him. But as he calmed down and realized in what for a situation he was, he saw how **Rin** walked towards him._

"Amazing isn't it? You're still saying that even at a time like this." _**Rin** respond and was standing now in front of him._ "Be at ease, I won't torment you, be thankful that your opponent is me!"_ **Rin** respond and glared at **Ingo** with a stern expression_

_Seeing that she raised her arm again, **Ingo** know that this situation is bad and he started to think, how could he end up in a situation like this. Recalling what she just said, **Ingo** still doesn't understand why she wanted to kill him and what the hell was a **Servant**? As he was running he heard, how her spells crashed next to him and that she was yelling at him._

"EVEN IF YOU RESIST IT'S USELESS! YOU WON'T ESCAPE FROM ME!"_ **Rin** shouted angry at **Ingo** as she followed him._

_Seeing that **Rin** was fast, he tried to find a way how he should react. Since **Ingo** didn't want to hurt anyone or even fight anyone. But eventually **Ingo** could get away from her and was seeking now a perfect hideout. But even if he would find one, it was just the time who could know when **Rin** would find him..._

* * *

_**Rin** who shoot another spell at him, was pissed. Because, as the steam was gone she only saw **Ingo**'s right glove lying on the ground._ "Tch... Using his glove as a shield." _**Rin** respond and started to examining the glove._ "Is that** Reinforcement**? Is he using such an extremely minor spell, like **Shirou** do?" _**Rin** said until she saw that the glove himself had an own **Mystic Code**._ "A** Mystic Code** that is able to simulated an **Reinforcement Spell**? He didn't cast a spell since I attacked him, either. Could he be right? But then again, those words he spoke on the rooftop, was that the ******Unified Language**?" _**Rin** spoke herself and rumbling everything down she know about **Magecraft**._

"What's delaying you,** Rin**?"_ A male unknown voice spoke to her from the shadows behind her._ "Like I thought, you shouldn't have listen to **Shirou**'s advice. This is where I come in. Since your emotions right now will make taking care of that guy difficult." _The unknown man in red respond cold to** Rin Tohsaka**, realizing that suddenly a **Black Cat** was watching him._

"Stand down, **Archer**. I'm going to start getting serious now." _**Rin** respond as she turned around to face **Archer** and she suddenly saw the **Black Cat** as well._ "That **Black Cat**..." _**Rin** respond still angry..._

* * *

_In his hideout, **Ingo** started to breathe heavy and holding his right arm._ "Damn... Hah... Hah... Shit.** Rin** is acting reckless."_ **Ingo** respond feeling suddenly a burning inside his right arm._ "If I didn't put my glove of, she definitive have hit me..." _He respond looking on the back of his hand, which suddenly was surrounded by a high amount of green **Prana**._ "I hope I can suppress this... But why does hurt my left hand as well?"_ **Ingo** respond a little exhausted, but suddenly he heard some noise from the outside and he decided to crawl under the teacher table._

* * *

"The door, won't opening." _**Rin** respond as she tried to open the door, not knowing that **Ingo** put all chairs and table in front of the door._ "Did he **Reinforce** the lock to prepare for my assault?" _**Rin** asked herself with a dark expression, but suddenly she was holding her arm again against the door._ "RIDICULOUS! DOES HE THINK SOMETHING LIKE THIS WILL STOP ME?" _**Rin** started to yell and used her magic to break the door._

_Walking into the room she saw that only the table and chair's were blocking the lock. Examining the room **Rin** walked to the other said and starred onto the wall, because she saw something on the wall._

_As **Ingo** tried to peek, what **Rin Tohsaka** was doing, he suddenly saw a small **Black Cat** sitting on the door and he started to smile. But as he turned back to **Rin**, he suddenly saw a tall man in a red armor and white short hair. As he saw this man in red, every hair on his body stood straight in fear. He felt like paralyzed, knowing that this man could mean his death and this discovery was knocking frantically at the wall of his brain. He know if he won't get a way out, he would die so he suddenly jumped up and caught the attention of **Rin** and that man in red._

"**Sylphi** help me!"_ **Ingo** suddenly cried out to someone as he jumped trough the window._

_And before **Rin** and that man in red could react, they both saw that the **Black Cat** from earlier jumped after** Ingo**, who jumped trough the window of the 1st floor._

_As **Rin** and **Archer** stand in front of the broken window, they saw that the **Black Cat** changed her appearance in something small golden with wings, and that **Ingo** was holding himself on it, until both crashed with the ground._

"This "Cat" was a **Familiar**?" _**Rin** respond implausible._

* * *

_Lying on the ground, **Ingo** started to groan in pain as he suddenly saw that the red sun was nearly gone and that he had no time to enjoy this view. He had to get away fast, but first he should get on his feet._

"Ugh..." _**Ingo** respond as he finally stood on his feet and gave **Sylphi** a pat on her small head._ "Thanks **Sylphi**, I owe you one." _**Ingo** respond still holding his left arm in pain. With a curios look on her big friend,** Sylphi** flow on his head and together they tried to run off from the school building, but first after he gazed angry back at his former friend,** Tohsaka Rin**._

_Watching that **Ingo** run away from the school building, she decide to follow him but she was suddenly stopped by a huge magical pressure._

"DAMN! COMING AT A TIME LIKE THIS...!" _**Rin** realized that it was the spell which was responsible for the death people_.**  
**

"**Rin**, the roof." _**Archer** respond as she turned to him._ "A **Servants** presence is coming from there."

"Understood, let's go!" _**Rin** respond towards her **Servant**._

_As **Rin** reach the rooftop, she found nothing more as the empty rooftop_. "**Archer** what is going on her?" _She asked her **Servant**, but she suddenly she turned her head to the direction in which** Ingo** run away._

* * *

_**Ingo** who run away from **Rin** and the school, was suddenly holding himself on a tree._ "I wonder what that is..." _He respond to the strange magical pressure._ "There's a sweet smell all over the place. It wasn't here until I felt this strange pressure. Is that... The sign of a magical barrier?"_** Ingo** started to think and to wave his head to the building and the rest of the yard._

"I can't go back to check where the smell is coming from. If I do, I will run into **Tohsaka** and that strange man again." _**Ingo** respond bitterly to the fact that his childhood friend want to kill him._ "But the place where this smell is coming from isn't the school building... It comes from the small woods behind the school." _**Ingo** respond turning his view to the wood._

_Decide to check out the wood, the teen slowly walked towards the strange smell. Despite that his left arm was burning from a unknown source and that the seal on his right arm was gone. **Sylphi** who was sitting on his head was tense, as would she know that there is something._

"It's here! Nothing seems to be here, but there's mistaking. Here...! This is the heart of the barrier!" _**Ingo** cried so loud as he could, as he found the origin of the spell over the school._

_And just as he thought, if he show this to **Rin** she wouldn't kill him. He heard a new female voice._ "I'm surprised. You were able to recognize the source?" _The unknown female voice respond as **Ingo** heard some footsteps behind him, coming closer at his position._

"WHO IS THERE!?" _**Ingo** respond to this voice, first he thought it was **Rin** or that strange man but as he turned around we was stunned._

_The person who appeared from the shadows was a young woman with longer light magenta hair and wears a magenta visor over her eye's, a red mark on her forehead, on her upper body were a rather big chest had, she wore a modified greek mythology short black dress, on her throat a magenta collar-like choker, on her arms bands and handcuff with long black sleeves, on her legs cutoff black legging with magenta armor and black shoes on her feet. **Ingo** realized that this woman was truly beautiful and attractive, but also dangerous._

"...Even though I was particularly careful in concealing it, this time. You still found it as simple as that." _She respond to **Ingo** and started to smile as she saw his scarred face._ "HeHe. Well then for your reward... I will give you a peaceful death, after I had my fun with you." _The woman was now standing in front of **Ingo** and smiling at him with lustful thoughts._

_First with a scarred gaze at the woman **Ingo** gazed at her now with a seriously gaze and gulped, before he asked her a question._ "Are you one of those **Servant**s, from them **Tohsaka** was speaking?" _He asked_

_Ignoring **Ingo**'s question the woman stood in a seductive position and was watching the teen from top to bottom._ "Heh, I have to say. You are a cute one, I can't tell by the first look whether you are a girl or a boy." _The woman respond._

_Hearing this from the woman made **Ingo** angry, because he hate it being called a girl._ "I ask of you, are you one of those** Servants**?" _**Ingo** asked again, now more aggressive than before._

_Again the woman started to lough._ "Heh, can't you tell? I mean you seem to be a **Master**. Since you were able to find the source of this barrier."

"Why are you doing this? Don't you know that **Magic** is dangerous and that there are rules that has to be followed, why are you doing this on a place like this?" _**Ingo** yelled at the woman, who was still calm and was somewhat amused of that boy in front of her._

"It's naturally for me. Being on a place where many humans gather, makes this place suitable for me to harvesting their souls." _She respond to the teen with a rather dark expression and a faint smile._

"Don't mess around! You idiot! Dispel this barrier, NOW! Don't involve these innocent into this cursed world of magic!" _**Ingo** respond with anger in his voice and saw that the expression of this woman in front of him changed into a curios and surprised expression._

"You're saying something really strange. For a **Servant**, like myself, to gather **Human Souls** for **Prana** is a standard tactic in the **Holy Grail War**." _The woman respond and bow with a devil like smile in front of **Ingo**, giving him a nice look into her chest._ "You could say that this means the people here, are the key of victory for me. And so you can't say that I shouldn't involve them into your so-called cursed world of magic." _She responded with a mad gaze at the teen and saw that he was shocked, and saw that his right hand was covered in pure Prana. What took her interest._

_But **Ingo** who always hated magic, found only anger and hatred for this woman._ "You are disgusting and miserable, using magic to gain more power for a fucking war? Who is that insane to even thinking on something like that!?" _**Ingo** respond biting on his teeth and clenching his hands to fist._

_First with no response from the woman she moved her arm trough her long purple her and spoke again._ "... In any case, there is no reason for me why I should listen to your orders. I'm merely following my masters decree..." _The woman respond and turned with a lustful smile back at **Ingo**, who was still endure the pain of his both hands._ "AND IF YOU TRULY WANT ME TO STOP THE BARRIER. YOU'LL HAVE TO DEFEAT ME FIRST!" _She respond and prepaired her attack on the still surprised teen._

_**Ingo** who had some battle experience as he was trained by his Master had no chance to counter her first attack. As he realised in what he got, he saw that his chest was cut and that he started to bleed. But his enemy wasn't even stopping by that cut, she used one of her legs and kicked fast against his head. What let **Ingo** flow back against a tree._

"Ugh..." _Feeling the pain in his body and the taste of his own blood, in his mouth, opened his eyes from the crash against the tree and he was shocked of what he saw coming at him. His enemy used some chain, which was on her dagger with that she sliced his chest._

_Tied up with chains on the tree, **Ingo** know he would die if he doesn't do something._ _But to his luck, **Sylphi** which was still sitting on his head attacked the woman with a pre-casted spell, that she record as they left the others in the **Sea of Estray**. But before** Sylphi** could fire the spell, the woman slashed her dagger against the small **Sylphi** and slice her into pieces._

"D- **SYLPHI**! YOU BITCH!?" _**Ingo** respond from the pure terror of his death familiar_

_No time to let end his sentence she grabbed his head and smashed him against the tree._ "Ugh..." _**Ingo** respond and his whole being was filled with fear and the woman could see the reflection of his fear in his blue azure eyes, that penetrated her._

"Standing before me without your **Servant** and only with a weak **Familiar**. I wonder are you even a **Master** of the **Holy Grail War**? If you not what is that **Seal** on your right hand?" _She asked him still holding his head with her hand._ "But besides that, your reckless courage is commendable. From my point it is a waste to kill you." _She respond to the teen looking into his eyes, trough her visor._

"You not only look like a girl and a **Magus**, it seems you're different from my **Master**, as well. And that is what I like at you."_ Moving her face closer to him she respond and forced him to kiss her and pushed his head back at the tree._ "You're really taste delicious. It is really a waste to kill you, but my **Master** gave me the order to kill you if I should see you." _She respond to the shocked teen and saw that his face was dark and filled with pain._

"**Master**... That's right. Where is that bastard of **Master**?"_ **Ingo** respond weak._ "BRING OUT THAT BASTARD OF AN **MASTER**! I WANT TO SPEAK TO HIM!?" _**Ingo** took all strength that he had left and yelled one last time at the woman._

_Looking surprised at him, she smashed his head back at the tree and turned away from him. **Ingo** who felt that he slowly lost his consciousness, saw that she was watching at him and started to speak again._

"He's not here. Even if he was, there's no reason for him to appear before an enemy. But since I was wrong and you're not a **Master** of the **Holy Grail War**, I'll tell you one last thing about that in what you got yourself."

_**Ingo** who was fighting against everything in his body, pain and the losing of his consciousness, raises his head one last time and saw suddenly behind the woman a giant red glowing eye on the sky._

"This barrier you called a curse, **Blood Fort Andromeda**, is something that will first vanish when I'm die. But to explain you the power of** Blood Fort Andromeda.** It will draw the life energy of everyone who is trapped inside until they vanish." _She respond and looked back at the tired teen_

"Y-You are... a coward... ju...just.. like... your... Master..." _He respond as he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest_

_The reason was that this woman slammed her dagger in his chest, but to his luck she missed his heart._ "Don't interrupt me. You just like this Master who found me a few days earlier."

_**Ingo**, who felt the pain in his shoulder from her dagger, raised his view and turned at her. This time her face showed a more annoyed expression. But the suddenly withdraw from her dagger, as respond to the angry look of **Ingo**, was much more painful than the stab in his chest._

"A...GAH!" _He cried out his pain_

_Looking at the dagger he saw that it was smeared with his blood and that this woman started to speak again._

"Now let me continue, even though knowing this won't save you. You will still die here." _She respond at took a deep breath._ "A **Servant** is a** Legendary Hero** and a **Legendary Hero** is nothing but a title bestowed upon someone. People who were hated or feared, or someone brought good to the world, or even sometimes people who became the object of worship. Those with such an existence will be summoned to the **Throne of Heroes**." _She respond and holding her dagger in front of his face._ "And those who just done wrong things, they got also summoned. That is an **Anti-Hero**. And before your eyes stands such an unusual **Heroic Spirit**." _She respond and pulling back her dagger._

_The woman took a step back and took the end of both chains._ "You're lucky. You're able to burn this figure of mine into your eyes before going to the other world."

_And before **Ingo** could say anything the female **Servant** pulled on both chains and made the pressure from the chains around his chest even tighter. So tight that he couldn't breath properly anymore._

_And as result **Ingo** started to cough uncontrollable..._

"What's wrong? You were breathing just fine a minute ago. If you don't put any resistence, at this rate, your chest is going to be crushed." _She respond with a slutty smile and was enjoying to play with him until his death._

"Haa...Huu..Haa." _**Ingo** know that he would die now, but it was like he had already give up._

_Maybe because that his childhood friend wanted to kill him, and that his mother disappeared and that his sister maybe will die soon too, because of this **Servant** in front of him. There were more reason why he was already broken. And suddenly his body stopped to move and to breathe, but somehow his mind was still working._

**Hot... I can't do a thing...  
It feels like something is sucking all the power from my body...  
My... senses are going dull  
I...  
I... want... sleep...**

_Losing his consciousness, **Ingo** wasn't moving anymore. But to his surprise the **Servant** who wanted to kill him, punched his face and smashed his head against the tree. But even in this state he couldn't do anything, he felt nothing. Only the heat of his left and right arm. His right arm was still glowing in a green light and his left arm, it felt like as would something burn itself on it. But the suddenly speaking of this female **Servant, **was holding him awake._

"Aw.. No response? Or is it that you are already death? Hmm..." _She respond and released him from the chains._

**No...**  
**No, don't sleep.**  
**Can't feel the pain or anything else...**  
**Senses are paralyzed...****  
If I sleep now, I'll be killed...  
There has to be get a way out...  
Use your brain! Think! You already survived an encounter with a Death Apostle...**

_And just as he found enough straight to speak again he started to the **Servants** surprise._ "I... I won't die... I swear... I will protect her... and that I will... defeat everyone who will... use magic to make people suffer..."_** Ingo **respond half death..._

"Oh... He spoke." _The **Servant** respond surprised_

"I... won't die, on a place like this. And not by the hands of someone so ugly and filthy..." _**Ingo** respond weak_

_As the **Servant** this heard she lost her mind and slapped him, just like **Shinji** by **Sakura** this morning. Enduring the slaps from her, she finally stopped and grabbed his neck. _"Are you stupid? Why are you struggling?" _She asked him angry, but something was strange._

_For **Ingo** was it like he could see trough the visor and saw that she was crying, but what she said next confused him._ "Do you think I want to do this here? I just want to go back to my true **Master**!" _She respond and throw him on the ground behind her._

_**Ingo** who was already near death was again consciousness and the **Servant** walked towards his body._ "Look at me! I'm going to end this game now. I will gouge out this eyes and present them to my **Master**." _She respond, grabbing his jacket and moved her dagger back._

"Any last words, Femi-Face." _A new voice spoke_

**I... am afraid... I don't want to die... I can't die... on a place like this... I promised... I.. protect... defeat ... who stand in my path... Kai...  
**

_**Ingo** respond over and over with his fading spirit, until his eyes snap open and he found himself on a place that was engulfed by a deep blue light and appeared similar to a church. As he slowly sunk his head to the ground and saw something similar like a water surface. He saw that something was flow around him through the water, it appeared similar to something important for him but his dull eyes were to weak to recognize it and his eyes were suddenly drawn automatically to three tall church windows in front of him. There were some strange figurine on the glass and the figurine on it looked like some He automatically extended his arms to the window in the middle of the tree and a sudden wind blow broke the other windows. Repeating his words from earlier he felt that he has started to vanish, but he suddenly heard a voice that was strong and beautiful in the same time._**  
**

_Indeed! You must embrace your fear of death and fight on regardless what fate may await you. Well spokeen, nameless traveler! Even if the world will never hear of your desire, I shall always admire and respect you for that! Close your hands into fists and raise your head! Your end has yet to come! In fact, y__our destiny begins now!_

_The sound of the breaking glass was accompanied by a light that cut through the gloom of his mind. And before the dagger of the **Servant** could slice his throat and take his live, something stopped the deathly strike. **Ingo** who heard the smashing sound of metal, mastered to open his watery and pained eyes and he saw a figure similar to that of a female human being, dressed in red. He also saw that her hair was golden like the sun and that she was wielding a scarlet long sword...**  
**_

"Impossible! HOW CAN THIS BE!?" _A male voice appeared, but **Ingo** was to tired to hold his eyes open and to make out who it was or from where it came._

"I won't let you touch my **Master**! You imbecile!" _The new female voice respond._

_It was the same voice which spoke to him, just a moment ago. But that wasn't the only thing he heard, he also heard that someone was running away and that four people went fast to the position he was. But he couldn't to anything, he could only listen how a fight has started, before his mind fall into oblivion... The only thing he felt was the heat of a fire in the inside of his body..._

* * *

**The battle still continues...**

**Char Bio:  
**

**Ingo N. Vieth  
**

**Name:** Ingo N. Vieth  
**Age:** 17  
**Date of Birth:** 3th may  
**Birthplace:** Europe, Germany  
**High:** 168 cm  
**Gender:** Male  
**Race: **Cursed Human  
**Weight:** 58 kg  
**Eyes:** Azure Blue  
**Hair:** He has medium-length white hair, in his youth brown short and spiky  
**Blood type:** 0  
**Hobbies:** listen to music, training his battle skills, eating a lot, learning how to cook  
**Values:** His memory's of his Mother, Kaithlyn, Jean, Sylphi  
**Likes:** Different kinds of dishes, Kaithlyn, Jean, Sylphi, usw.  
**Dislikes:** Ghosts, most of the Human, Violence  
**_Relatives_:** Alissa Vieth (Mother, disappeared), Kaithlyn Vieth (Twin-Sister) , Levine Kreuz (Adoptive Brother), Marian Vieth (Uncle, Master of Ingo), Kamui (Uncle, Supervisor), Jean (Friend)

**Appearance:  
Ingo** is a young normal man of average height with a normal, muscular physique. He has medium-length white hair, Azure Blue eyes, and a skin that is pretty feminine for a boy. **Ingo**'s right arm is not normal more mechanical, from his shoulder down. It has a red and quite venous scaly skin. Because of his odd hair color and his strange arm, **Ingo** has a tendency to cover his hair with bandanas and hoods and wear gloves and long-sleeved shirts to keep people from seeing his arm. **Ingo**'s casual outfit consist a white shirt with a black vest and gloves, as well as black pants and heavy-duty boots. His jacket is a long overcoat, with the **Vieth Family** crest on it and a **Mystic Code** in it, to protect him from magical damage. As a child,** Ingo** was like every normal child only that his right arm was coverd in bandages and he had brown hair.**  
**

******Personality:**  
Ingo portrays himself as a kind, generous, and very polite young man. He tends to be very self-sacrificing, often willing to let his body and emotions take devastating blows for the sake of his relatives, this trait is something that has angered several times everyone, most noticeably by Kaithlyn and Jean. Ingo also has unassuming and borderline naive traits, which described his curiosity in everything and that he don't understand why people hurt another. As a child, **Ingo** was actually a much different person, he was rude and withdrawn, so hesitant to form relationships that he often resorted to insulting people who showed him the smallest bit of kindness. That was also the origin of his nickname, **Igi**, by **Tohsaka Rin**.

**Power and Abilities:  
****Physical Prowess**: From an unknown reason **Ingo** can perform physical fitness above normal human standards. And also can without any effort rise heavy things with just one arm or jump around.**  
Material Arts: **Thanks to his physical Prowess, he is able to use more force as a common human**  
****Swordsmanship**: Being trained and raised by his Master he has little knowledge about swordmanship, but even a child with one arm on his back and a broken leg can defeat him.**  
**

******Magic Circuit**:  
Ingo don't has any **Magic Circuit** except his right arm. His right arm don't has a normal nervous system, it fully consists the pseudo-nervous system called **Magic Circuit**. That is may the reason why he couldn't move his right arm, as he was a child. And it's maybe explain why his right arm looks so unnatural compare to that of a normal human.

**Prana:  
**Because of his right arm he has a abnormal amount of **Prana**, but he is unable to cast any spells. He do know some spells, but they don't work at all.


	2. The Artist in Red and her cursed Master

**Chapter 1:**  
**The Artist in Red and her cursed Master  
**

* * *

_**Servant...**  
**A special category of Familiars**  
**Humans who made a contract with the World and became a Heroic Spirits.**  
**They should become the sword and the shield of a Magus.**  
**They should fight for them in the Holy Grail War.**  
_

* * *

_**Rin** who reached with her Servant,** Archer**, the place where they saw a bright light coming from, couldn't believe their eyes. The same goes for the both person that **Rin** met as she jumped down, with the help of **Archer**, from the rooftop. Standing before the four __in the fading light of a summoning circle_ stood a petite woman in a red and white military style dress. In her hand was an oddly shaped, overly large dark crimson sword. And she was pointing at an other** Servant**, which was not unfamiliar to the four.  


_At the very moment they saw this petite woman in front of them, **Rin Tohsaka** started to question herself. About the fact that this woman was a **Servant**, but all **Servant**s were already summoned and why does look this **Servant** exactly like **Saber**, the **Servant** of **Shirou**.  
_

_**Shirou** who stood next to his in blue **Servant**,** Saber**, was a little embarrassment and a little confused about the girl in red. which was noticed by **Saber** which noticed that her Master somehow was looking at the girl in red was angry at him. But she also was angry at this imposter in front of her, the most what** Saber** wanted to do was now to attack this imposter, but she would never disobey her **Master** orders.  
_

_The other **Servant** which attacked the young **Vieth** jumped back as she realized that her dagger was stopped by another **Servant,** which appeared in front of her. She also noticed that the **Master** who found her earlier and that the both annoying **Servant**s were with them. But all her attention was on the girl in red and she started to smile, about the fact that someone new appeared.  
_

_As she took a gaze on that sword, she suddenly know it. But that was technical impossible two **Saber** can't be exist in one **Holy Grail War**, despite the fact that the **Holy Grail** can only summon seven **Servant**s.  
_

"Who are you? Are you a **Servant** as well?"_ The enemy asked the red beauty in front of her knowing that she might be have to fight against the other both too.  
_

_Before someone else could ask a question, the blonde girl charged forward. She swung her crimson blade at her enemy, but missed her closely and penetrated her enemy **Servant** with her green and beautiful eyes.  
_

"How rude! Attacking me without introducing himself, is not very nice."_ The unknown **Servant** respond in a playful manner as she closely evaded the sword slash from the blonde in red.  
_

"I don't have to introduce myself to lowly Assassin! Be prepared to die trough my sword."_ The blonde respond proud and pointed her sword at the Assassin, and noticed that she was being watched.  
_

_She felt herself as was she standing on stage performing a performance for her audience.  
_

"Hahahaha"_ The other female **Servant** suddenly started to lough and prepared a counter attack. _"My class is **Rider**, not **Assassin**. You jest!"_ She respond at the blonde and leaned her body towards her, as would she any moment attack the blonde but she was mocking the blonde.  
_

"Is that so? How slutty and disgraceful you are it suits you perfectly."_ The blonde respond as was **Rider** not worthy to fight her, but in the way the blonde respond was she still prideful and showed a slight hint of arrogance and haughtiness.  
_

"What is with those big words and why do I feel so uncomfortable, when I look at her."_** Shirou** thought and gazed at her and his **Servant Saber**, but slowly his uncomfortable feeling about this girl disappeared and was replaced trough a feeling about betray and that **Shinji** tricked him the whole time and that he was the one behind everything.  
_

_**Archer** noticed that the boy who run away, and is now even part of the **Holy Grail War**, was unguarded and **Archer** wanted to use his bow to kill him but he choose just to walk towards him, because he felt something strange coming from this boy. And **Rin** who was like **Shirou** in that moment, was still rumbling her thoughts on how could this be possible because she know there were a few special **Servant Class**. But the **Holy Grail War** had only place for **Seven Servant**s.  
_

_Back to the both **Servants**.** Rider** wanted just to finish this blonde girl in red and get fast away from the other both, because she could still remember how she lost against this man clad in red.  
_

"You really are a jest! Do you think you are a match against me?"_** Rider** asked the blonde woman _"You misjudged me for an **Assassin Class**. So how do you want to beat me?"_  
_

"You got it wrong. I know from the beginning that you are a **Rider Class**. I was referring to your fighting style, only a coward and an Assassin fights from the shadows!"_ The blonde respond and pointed her sword at **Rider**.  
_

"You...!" _**Rider** respond and shoot suddenly her dagger at the blonde, but she could dodge it with ease and even evade the second attack from **Rider**._

_It was like she was dancing over the battlefield, as was she herself the brush and the ground was her canvas. It was somewhat alluring for the audience..._

_Tired of evading, the blonde in red dashed towards her enemy, raising up her sword until she started to glow in a red light. With a strong slash she strike down with her sword on her opponent, but she missed her. **Rider** who evaded closely her attack, and made a backwards jump on a branch on the nearest tree. It was then that she saw that trough the air small rose petals floated, and **Rider** made a decision which she reluctantly made._

"Hah... I will retreat for now. But don't think you have won, you jest. I will return and take my revenge on you and the other both." _**Rider** respond from the tree as she suddenly disappeared and she the prideful and angry gaze, from the blonde in red caught._

_As everyone saw that** Rider** disappeared could everyone see that the blonde in red wasn't satisfied with the outcome of that fight. The girl in red swung her sword once more, causing it to vanish into a storm of red rose petals. She then folded her arms, expression unreadable._ "That was all the fight that I get? This is truly a let down. I wait for so long, and all I get is this? I demand of something more." _She respond._

_Turning around her gaze fall on the young and feminine looking boy, who was her master, until she suddenly felt how the breeze of a sword on her neck. But as she looked over her shoulder she just saw her imitation in blue, holding an invisible sword on her neck. _"HOLD IT!"_** Saber** respond with anger at the red one.  
_

"Hm?" _The blonde in red respond unimpressed and turned her body to the angry one in blue. It was then that **Shirou** saw why he felt so uncomfortable by looking at her. The skirt of the blonde in red, was transparent and everyone could see her panties, what even** Rin** bothered.  
_

"YOU FAKE! Taking my form and wearing such a sluttish dress. This far as you go."_** Saber** in blue respond glaring at her double.  
_

"What!?"_ The blonde in red respond holding her hands on her hip and looking at Saber with anger and disbelieve _"What are you angry about!? Besides, can't you see that we don't look alike? Tell me in what way do we look the same? Look closely!"_ The red one respond in a really angry voice and pushed the invisible blade from her neck. _"Here!"_ She respond and pointed at her eyelashes and green eyes, which were more feminine and in a brighter green. _"And here, too!"_ Following with pointing on her bigger chest than** Saber**s.  
_

_Realizing that this imposter was indeed different to herself and on top that she had a bigger chest than herself, made **Saber** even more aggressive. So aggressive that she started to curse, to the amuse from the girl in red which folded her arms around her chest.  
_

"See? We are completely different."_ The blonde in red respond with a bright smile on her face.  
_

"Fu...Grrrrrr..."** _Saber_**_ in blue respond angry tightening the grip on her invisible sword.  
_

"C...Calm down **Saber**. It's alright! You're fine like this **Saber**!"_** Shirou** respond and tried to calm her down until **Rin Tohsaka** started to yell. _"AHH, WHATEVER...!"_  
_

_**Shirou** who saw **Rin**'s pissed face was suddenly scared and surprised, because he never saw her like this. It was then that the girl in Red was visibly exhausted and annoyed so she started to listen to the three to get at least some information about who that **Rider** was.  
_

"I can't believe that this **Matou** tricked us... I going to kill him. Because of him, I involved..."_** Rin** respond and stopped, because she and the rest heard suddenly a 'Clang' from the body of **Ingo**.  
_

_Turning around they saw that** Archer** used one of his swords to kill that new** Master**. _"**ARCHER**, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!."_** Rin** cried angry out.  
It was no secret for **Saber** and **Shirou** that **Rin** had some trouble with **Archer**, after all **Archer** wanted to kill **Shirou** several times too.  
_

"You BASTARD!"_ The blonde in red dashed towards **Archer** to slice him, but she suddenly stopped as she saw that **Archer**'s sword were caught in her **Master**'s right hand.  
_

_**Archer** himself was surprised that he was still moving, so he started to wonder. _"Tche! He is still moving? But this guy isn't conscious...!?"_** Archer** respond, staring surprised at the boy's closed eye's.  
_

_It was then that suddenly his right hand destroyed his both blades. _"What..."_** Archer** respond shocked  
_

"**ARCHER** PULL BACK!"_** Rin** suddenly cried out after her **Servant** turned his view at the hand that crushed his sword.  
_

_The right arm of that boy suddenly turned into a white-silver looking claw, on his shoulder was now to seen that the green **Prana** which covered his right arm, was now bursting out into a circle around his shoulder. **Archer** who saw this jumped back, but he still got a hit and disappeared suddenly. _"Sorry, **Rin**. I have to retreat."_** Archer** respond to **Rin**, which heard **Archer** talking into her mind.  
_

_Saber who saw this that this 'Claw' brought **Archer** to retreat, pushed her **Master** away and pointed her sword in a defence pose. As she saw that the 'Claw' slammed herself into the ground and brought the ground to split open and saw that she lifted the unconscious body of **Ingo **on his feet.  
_

"This child... his right arm is moving on his own accord!?"_** Saber** respond as she saw the still unconscious face of **Ingo Vieth**, but just like how this claw appeared she vanish and leaving the right arm exposed to everyone. Standing on his feet he suddenly started to collapse again to the ground.  
_

_Rushing towards at him, the girl in red suddenly catched him in her arms and started to cry out for him with a few shakes to wake him up.. _"**Master**! **Master**!"_ she said as she shakes his limp body vigorously in a vain attempt to restore his consciousness.  
_

_**Shirou** who saw this what **Archer** did was disappointed, because he was still so low as always. As **Shirou** stood and turned to **Rin **he started to speak. _"**Tohsaka**!** Saber** and myself going after **Rider** maybe we can find where **Shinji** is hiding. Let's go, **Saber**!"_ He respond and run away with **Saber**, who turned on last glance at her fake and followed her beloved **Shirou**.  
_

_Leaving **Rin** behind with the still unknown** Servant** and her childhood friend on the ground. Found **Rin** the situation in which she now was, really stupid and just hoped that his **Servant** don't know that she wanted to kill her **Master** earlier. Turning her view back to her friend, she counted her thoughts and questions. 1. She don't know which Class this Servant was, but it could be another **Saber**. And that would mean he draw just like **Shirou **the card that she needed to win this war. 2. She know that his family is not a Magus related family and that herself study **Magecraft** since her youth. She would have no problem to beat him, later.  
_

_Counting her chances again, she stuck again on the fact that he said, he is a **Magus** from the **Sea of Estray**. But in the end she know that she can probably beat him anyway. She had been a magus since her early years, so her knowledge of the whole matter is much broader than his. If he was clueless about all this, he would definitely lose. Then again, it was a friend's duty to help another and she herself was no exception to that. **Rin** scowls, as she remembered what **Archer** said earlier. That her emotions would make it difficult to fight him. **Rin** would never say it but her **Servant** was right.  
_

"**Archer**, if ever we get home tonight, I'm gonna chew you out."_ She thought as she walked towards the girl in red, kneeling beside her as she checks **Ingo**'s condition._

_The girl in red glares at her, as if she was warning **Rin** to not hurt her **Master** in any way._

_**Rin** looks at her and gives her an apologetic smile. She understood that it was a **Servant**'s reaction to at least protect their **Master**, and this girl was no different to **Emiya**'s **Servant Saber**. Maybe she was a **Saber** too. It was then that **Rin** made a decision and told **Ingo**'s **Servant** the truth._

"I'll help you to get him home. I'm sorry to have harmed your **Master** in any way, we thought he was involved in all this barrier thing."_ **Rin** says as she recall the whole event from attacking him and seeing him now half death_ "Don't worry, I mean no harm, you can trust me since I'm one of his friends."

"I hate to accept this witch's help, but I need it to help **Master**." _The blonde thought to herself._

_She couldn't trust **Rin** wholly, seeing that she was a** Master** in the Holy Grail War herself. And knowing that her **Servant** was ready to attack her **Master**, was enough for her to distrust her. But feeling that her **Master** was barely breathing, she finally decides to accept the help._

_The blonde in red still looks at her suspiciously at first, but then her gaze softens and she offers **Rin** a handshake._

"Thank you, your kindness to my **Master** is very heart-warming."

_It was then that both saw a small light coming from the bloody mess of **Ingo**'s **Familiar**,** Sylphi**. Both girls looked suspicious on the bloody leftovers and saw that she crumbled down to dust._

"That was his **Familiar**..." _**Rin** respond remembering how he jumped out of the window and the **Black Cat** they saw transformed itself into this._

"My **Master** had a **Familiar**?" _The blonde asked the black haired witch who called herself **Rin**._

"Yes..." _**Rin **respond but got suddenly from the continue glowing distracted._

_The dust in what **Sylphi** transformed herself was suddenly going to regenerate into something hard. And both girls widened their eyes as they saw a small, golden ball-like creature with four, stubby legs, two horns on top which looked like cat ears, a long tail and two long feathered wings. In the middle a cross fleury adorns his face._

_Starring at the small creature which flow suddenly in front of the both and started to look panicked at the three, flow suddenly away in the direction of the hospital._

"It just flow away...?" _**Rin** respond disbelieved._

"This thing was strange, but thanks again** Rin** for your help. Do you know where my **Master** lives?" _The blonde asked **Rin** and put her **Master** on her back._

_**Rin** was flattered by the blonde's action and blushes a bit._ "She is really like **Saber**, somehow. Maybe a little shamelessly, but she didn't had a bad personality." _**Rin** thought as she showed the blonde the way. The three make their way quietly into the residential area in the south of** Miyamachou**, where the western style **Vieth house** could be found. Thankfully for **Rin**, it wasn't that far and the pathway to it was surrounded by trees, which meant she could hide with the still unknown **Servant**. But actually was there no need for it, since nobody was on the street to seen._

_As they reached the** Vieth** estate, **Rin** was surprised that no light was to be seen and that even the door was closed. Afraid of the newest background of her childhood friend,** Rin **was first afraid that the house was sealed with a spell but there was no spell and the key for the door was under a stone, next to the door. Moving in, **Rin** saw no shoes and that filled her with concern somehow about **Ingo**. Meanwhile, moving further in the house they reached his room and the blonde who carried him the whole time, lay him down on his bed. **Rin** directly took care of his injuries. Since she didn't had enough **Prana** to use a proper heal spell she used **Reinforcement** on his body and wrapped some bandages over the parts where she used **Reinforcement**. But somehow her spell didn't worked on his right arm, which was red and quite veinous. It was like that his arm was not his own or that the transformation had burned the skin down. So **Rin** used many bandages and wrapped them around his arm and as she was done with everything, she turned herself back to the sharply watching blonde in red._

"I'll prepare him some food for when he wakes up. Can I ask you to give him this note?" _She requests the blonde, who seemed to be unusually quiet this time._ "I want to meet him tomorrow and discuss this matter he got himself into." _**Rin** said and leaves the house and the both alone._

* * *

_In the same time as **Rin** leaves the house her **Servant**, **Archer**, appeared behind her as she walked down the street, back home. _"What is it, **Archer**?"_** Rin** turned around to her strangely silent **Servant**. _"Do you still disapprove my alliance with **Emiya-Kun**?"_** Rin** continued with a question to her still silent **Servant**, **Archer**.**  
**_

"No..."_** Archer** respond and turned his view away from **Rin**.  
_

"I understand your feelings **Archer**. But stopping the barrier is our first priority. So is this the best choice."_** Rin** respond to **Archer**.  
_

"But if that **Master** stands in our way, then we will turn at him, right?"_** Archer** asked a worried looking **Rin**. _

"By the way, that thing earlier. Do you have some resentment towards **Igi**, as well as with **Emiya-Kun**_?" **Rin** asked her **Servant**, holding her arms on her hip, knowing that she was the first person that attacked him.  
_

"Don't be foolish. I just felt something strange coming from this child and I just thought that I should take care of an easy opponent ahead of time. Who could know that his right arm can change into a weapon which are is able to injure a** Servant**."_** Archer** respond in his always cool personality  
_

_At this comment **Rin** turned her head to the sky. _"Hmm. I never know about that arm, as I met him 11 years ago and become a friend of him, his arm was always covered with bandages and his right eye was covered with a patch. And now he is a **Master** and a **Magus**."_** Rin** respond a little sad, because she thought the reunion with one of her childhood friend would be in a better time.  
_

_Continue walking in a rather silent and depressed mood, **Rin** suddenly turned to the beautiful night lights of **Fuyuki City**. _"**Archer**? Do you remember what I told you about me. That I have been the head of the notable **Tohsaka Magi Family** for 10 years. This **Fuyuki City** is a land whose control has been entrusted to me by the **Mage Association**. I can't allow people with unknown origins nor their undiscovered lackeys to do as they please here. I'm determined to stop those barriers, just like **Emiya-Kun**. But I'm also determined to win this war and this is my decision as the head of the **Tohsaka**** Family**."_** Rin** respond determined and turned back to **Archer**, who looked like as fall he asleep from her long speech.  
_

"Alright. If you're that resolved then I won't say anything."_** Archer** respond with closed eyes  
_

"Thank you."_** Rin** smiled kind at her **Servant** and turned back to the street with new spirit. _"Alright then... Then let us keep walking and never stop..."_** Rin** respond repeating the same what **Ingo** told her as she was sad about his moving to europe.  
_

"Ah, right I nearly forgot. I'll also contact **Kotomine**, even now he is the administrator of the war dispatched by the **Mage Association**. Maybe he know something about this **Servant** in red and why a 8th **Servant** appeared."_** Rin** continued and walked with **Archer** back home.  
_

* * *

_As **Rin** reached her house she immediately contacted **Kotomine**, who was listen to all this was has happened. _"I see. Yes, you did well in contacting me. I will increase surveillance and undertake proper measures."_** Kirei** respond and put his phone back. **  
**_

_Reaching the main hall **Kirei** turned with his emotionless and cold face to the ceiling of the church. _"Has a great change finally occurred? What kind of conclusion awaits us this time?"_** Kirei** asked himself.  
_

"Can't you tell? Your heartless bastard." _A new voice could be heard from behind him.  
_

_As **Kotomine Kirei** turned around he saw someone, which he wished he would him never see again. Behind him stood a 195cm tall handso__me male adult with long, vibrant red hair and a goatee on his chin. On his head __a big black hat that covered half of his face. And he wore a largely black coat with gold trimmings, and buttons and an church sign pin being made entirely of gold and the a silver family sign.__ The both shadows could not tell, was he dangerous or not, but one thing was for sure he had something around him that could bring every woman to melt. Next to him stood a 156cm tall girl with light grey hair and golden eyes. And wearing was she simple church robes._  


"The **Crimson Cross**..."___** Kirei** respond to the man, but somehow his view was fixed on the young girl._

* * *

_**Ingo**'s eyes snapped open. As awareness slowly returned to his body, **Ingo** couldn't help but felt very warm and was very hungry. He dreamed of a fight that night. Though the young cursed magus had sometimes nightmarish dreams which origin was his hellish struggle through the **Death Apostle**, who tricked him._

"I'm... hungry..."_** Ingo**'s words filled the empty room.  
_

_It was then that he something realized. He recognized where he was. He was back in his room, lying in his bed.  
_

"This is my room...? But how? Wasn't I in the forest behind the school?"_ He asked himself and raised his body.  
_

_The suddenly pain in his body, made him look down on himself. _"My body.. is wrapped in bandages? So... it wasn't a dream, I truly was attacked by **Rin** and that** Legendary Hero**, or how she was calling herself. But how did I got back home?" _**Ingo** asked himself._ "That's odd..."_** Ingo** scratched his head, until he heard how the door to his room opened._

"So you are finally awake. I guess there are no limits to feebleness after all." _A familiar voice respond with a small giggle and stared at **Ingo**, who was still siting in his bed.  
_

_Realizing which voice it was, the youngster let out a slight yelp as he fall sideward out of the bed. Yelping in pain he turned to the voice and saw an unknown girl with blonde hair and a red military dress standing in front of me. His face turned immediately red as he realized that her front skirt was see-trough and made him uncomfortable to see the undergarments of an unknown girl._

"Stupid transparent skirt messing with my decency…" _Were **Ingo**'s first thoughts as he saw her standing in front of him and smiling at him haughty._

_But before **Ingo** could say anything the unknown blonde started to speak, leaving **Ingo** no time for a respond as he sat on his butt.  
_

"While you were unconscious, I had naught to do but stare at you while you slept. In fact, the only thing I could do was watch your sleeping face."_ She placed one hand on her hip, shooting at him a smirks. _"Though I must say, your sleeping face did rather provide me something to look at."_  
_

"He-hey!"_ He retorted. _"What was that for?"

_He didn't even know who that girl was and she already made the same jokes about him, like **Jean** is doing most of the time. But looking at this girl correctly, he couldn't tell was this person some sort of valiant knight of a man, or actually some would be-dominatrix woman. But one thing was clear, he had to keep away the redness from his face._

_Crawling back into his bed, **Ingo **first ignored this girl and just hoped that it was a bad dream. So he put the blanket over his head and fall back into his pillow, but instead of disappearing he heard the voice of that girl again.  
_

"Oh well. I guess its for the best, seeing as the** Holy Grail War** just started…" _Hearing her sigh and that the girl sat herself on his bed beside him she continued._ "But first, I must make sure you know what you have gotten yourself in." _She began, as if **Ingo** was some kind of an idiot._ "Do you know what the **Holy Grail War** is about…"

_**Ingo** started to think as he heard it again,** Holy Grail War**. He know what the **Holy Grail** was, but not what it has to do with a war. And so he respond._ "**Holy Grail War**? I know what the **Holy Grail** is, but what has it to do with a War, exactly?"

_**Ingo**'s respond somehow made the girl in red angry, and so she respond angry._ "You know nothing of the **Holy Grail War**?! And yet you somehow managed to become a **Master**."_ She respond and closed her beautiful green eyes._ "How pitiful, but ignorance is hardly a sin. I shall instruct you as I am able."

"Why do I feel like that **Master** is standing in front of me...?" _**Ingo** respond in his thoughts as he looked at that still unknown girl and noticed her curvy body, what made it harder to listen at her._

"Firstly, the** Holy Grail** is said to have held the blood of a savior and has the power to grant wishes." _The blonde said. _"The original has been lost to time and all that remains are base counterfeits. But no matter. The **Holy Grail** for which you are fighting is a different object. In truth, it is a bloody melee from which the sole survivor would be granted the **Holy Grail**. In simple terms, it is a tournament and the prize is the **Holy Grail**."

_Hearing this **Ingo** sat up and stared at the blondes beautiful face._ "I had thought about this, but this **Holy Grail** thing is just again a new reason to kill." _**Ingo** respond depressed..._

"You're hopeless. Here, to win is to live; to lose is to die. There is only one way to avoid death."_ She respond at **Ingo**, feeling his doubts._

_Suddenly **Ingo** felt like an idiot, he felt exactly as would his **Master** talk to him. Only that the person in front was pretty and had breasts, but the personality is nearly the same. Thinking about this fact, **Ingo** turned his attention back to the girl._

"The rules are simple. Two **Magi** are assigned to fight each other using their **Servant**s as weapons. The** Magus** who loses to their opponent is stripped of both their **Command Seals** and their life." _The girl suddenly leaned forward and stared into **Ingo**s azure blue eyes. As suddenly his eyes are drawn to his left hand where he saw three strange symbols._

_The girl pulled back and started to smile satisfied._ "You will face a series of battles before you reach the **Holy Grail**-" _She suddenly stopped and closed her eyes, as was she tired of speaking._ "The details really don't matter. There are a number of minor rules, but the most important one is: Win. Simple, is it not?" _The blonde respond and opened her eyes again and watched her **Master**._

_**Ingo** doubted it's that simple. He still had a million questions, but at least he know the basics now. And whether he wanted to be here or not, he was now a participant in this **Holy Grail** War nonsense._

"I see... I still have a bunch of question, but at least I know the basics..." _**Ingo** respond not feeling well at the fact that he has to kill to find his mother._

"Indeed. As long as you understand the basics, that is enough for now. Now then, do you know what a **Servant** is?" _The girl in red asked him with a seriously glance on her face, as would it mean 'Say no, and you are dead.' ._

"If I remember correctly that attractive woman ,with the long light magenta hair, explained it. That a** Servant** is a **Legendary Soul**." _**Ingo** respond and sworn that he could see on the **Servant**s face a slight annoyed glance._

"Wonderful." _she nodded, albeit more vigorously._ "It is enough to know that those of the **Saber Class** make the best **Servant**s. So then, allow me to test your knowledge. I'm sure you know which class I belong to, yes?"

_Standing up from the bed the **Servant** walked in front of** Ingo** and turned around, showing herself to him. Looking at her, **Ingo** started to think and was tried very hard to avoid a red face, from her transparent skirt and her beauty._

"Let think. I don't know how much classes there are, but maybe she is a **Saber**? I mean she said that the **Saber** are the best one." _**Ingo** started to think, not knowing that his **Servant** told him already the right answer._

"Maybe, you are a **Saber?**"_** Ingo** respond, hoped that he was right and that she won't hit him with a hammer, like his **Master** did, sometimes..._

"Exactly! You are more competent than I thought,** Praetor**." _She beamed at his direction._ "Fine. Now then, from this time forward, you may refer to me as **Saber**. No honorifics are necessary. As you are my **Master**, I will allow you to address me as an equal." _She smiled at her **Master**._

"**Saber**... Her personality is really one of those dominatrix, hard to get along types, just like **Rin**... But so long she don't kick me around or hit me with a hammer, I think I can deal with it. But I still have the feeling as would **Master** stand in front of me..."_ **Ingo** thought and fall silent, but he suddenly blushed cheerfully_. "I wonder who **Saber** was in her past life." _**Ingo** continued thinking cheerful._ "Uh…**Saber**?"

"Hmm, is there something you are unsure of, **Praetor**?"

"I hope it is not rude of me to ask you but…"_ He took in a breath of air before asking._ "In your past life, is it possible to let me know your true name?"

_At first, her eyes lit up immediately._ "My true name? I would be glad to let you know my true name. It is…"_ Just as **Saber** was about to tell **Ingo** her true name, she closed her eyes and thought for a moment._ "However, it'd be a disaster if an enemy were to somehow learn it from you. I would share it when I start to know more about you. Of course, I do understand your unease at knowing absolutely nothing about me." S_he nodded, again._ "It is alright. From what I know, the **Holy Grail** creates **Servant**s from famous figures in the past. If that is so, than feel blessed that you have the greatest **Servant** on your side. Victory is sure to be ours."

"Well she sure is enthusiastic." _**Ingo** thought and let out a nervous laugh._ "Can't be too sure of everything..." _**Ingo** respond realizing what he just said._

_**Saber**, who sat again next to her **Master** was now annoyed and turned frowned at him. Somehow, she had chose to cross her legs when she did so and leaned herself closer at her **Master**._ "**Praetor** are you, belittling my abilities?" _She respond_

"No, no!"_** Ingo** quickly waved his hands._ "It's just well…I…uh…"

_**Ingo** started to stutter, because of her face was too close to his. Plus, she was really beautiful. But **Ingo** normally didn't felt uncomfortable in the near of beautiful women, since his twin sister, **Jean** and his mother were beautiful as well. But it was a problem for him, if he didn't know that person. And once again, that transparent skirt was not really helping him. Adding onto the fact that her chest was almost touching his normal arm…_

"No…you couldn't have belittled me, and your face is red." _She studied his face again, as if was her **Master** some painting._ "You are still in awe of me." _**Saber** respond with a faint satisfied smile_

"Wha-... This girl is UNBELIEVABLE! Is she some sort of princess..." _**Ingo** respond in his thought_

"I shall let you calm the awe that you still feel. Try not to dwell too much on it." _**Saber** respond, stood up and walked out of her **Master**s room._

_**Ingo**'s heart was still beating from the closeness of contact._ "I need a rest." _**Ingo** respond as he was sure that **Saber** was out of sight, so he tucked again himself back into the bed._

_ He could swear that somehow or from somewhere he was watched, he could feel somebody's presence near him. It was kind of annoyed for him. He thought it was **Saber** and she was just doing her part, so he shrug that feeling off and closed his eyes with a big yawn._

*YAWN*

* * *

_Falling asleep the shadow who was watching him suddenly jumped down on the street to a young girl, what was maybe 19 years old and 5'8 feet tall. Her black long hair was tied into a pony tail. Her light skin and red eyes made her somewhat dangerous but also alluring. Her cloths were fitting perfectly her slim body._

"Well, he lives in this building." _The shadow respond to the girl._

"Is he alone?" _The girl respond at her **Servant**_

"Yes, the other **Master** wasn't to seen, **Ayumi**." _The **Servant** respond to his **Master**._

"It's your fault! If we didn't make a halt on the Sake-Bar, we had got two **Master**." _**Ayumi **respond with anger in her voice_

"Eh... Calm down. We didn't have a chance against this **Saber**. My sword, **Muramasa**, is maybe strong, but compare to her sword and **Excalibur** from the blue one, it is just a tool. Now let's go back to the hotel, I'm thirsty..." _The unknown **Servant** responded to his **Master Ayumi Hayshi**._

_Cursing, **Ayumi** walked with her **Servant** back to the hotel. She was surprised that she summoned her ancestor as her **Servant**, but that her ancestor was that lazy, made her crazy. Because she was the totally opposite of him._

* * *

_Meanwhile on another place in an alley of **Fuyuki City**, walked two familiar and suspicious shadows forward trough the night._ "We've been getting good results since the appearing of that new** Servant**." _The familiar blue haired fagot respond to his **Servant**._ "Heh Heh... at this rate, I will be able to defeat every **Master** including **Emiya** and **Tohsaka**. You should have told me about this sooner." _**Shinji** respond enjoying that **Rider** told him another way to gain strength._

_In this way he already took revenge on certain people. But suddenly his **Servant Rider** appeared in a battle position._ "Someone's is coming, **Shinji**." _**Rider** respond to her pseudo **Master**._

"Huh?" _**Shinji** respond and looked with his sick eyes to the approaching person._

"You seem to be getting pretty powerful, boy." _The unknown man respond in a rather cold voice._ "Harvesting the souls of innocence as food for your **Servant**. Not bad!" _The priest respond with a cold smile that showed somewhat like commendation._

"Oh it's you. What the hell do you want, **Kotomine**?" _**Shinji** respond in a bad mood towards the fake priest._

"Me? Actually nothing, but now that you ask. I thought I should impart a word of advice." _****__K_otomine respond and made a small break, before he started from new. "Harvesting souls is certainly effective. If you do it well, you might be able to turn this war in your favor." _**Kotomine** respond to the still staring** Rider** and an **Shinji Matou**._ "However, you're drawing a bit too much attention to yourself. If you keep this up, the lives you're ending will become a problem in time." _The fake priest brought an end to his speech and looked down at the weak **Shinji**._

_At this moment **Shinji** started to remember, how he found out his father's secret and decided by himself to take it at his right as heir. He also remembered that he was before he found out that his family was a lineage of **Magi**, an ignorant child was. But no matter how hard he tried, it never worked. Because the **Magi** blood in the **Matou** family was already dead._

_It made him angry that a fake priest gave him an advice. For **Shinji** was it like he would make fun about him and would just look down at him, like everyone does._ "Ha! Do you expect from me to just lie down and die? There is no way I'll do that! My plans are going off without a hitch." _**Shinji** snapped full in rage at **Kotomine**_

"If you don't understand what I mean, then I'll explain it to you. Earlier, I got a call from **Tohsaka** she asked me a few question. Specifically, she called me to complain about the actions of a certain **Shinji Matou**. There was no question that her ire was brought on by your soul harvesting. I assume you are already aware of that **Tohsaka** belongs to a noble family which unified all the **Magi** in **Fuyuki**. You've drawn the attention of quite a dangerous enemy." _**Kotomine** respond coldly and ignored the grudge from **Shinji**_

"Hah! **Tohsaka**? I'm not worried about her. Besides, I already knew I would have to fight her sooner or later." _**Shinji** respond ignorant as he is._

"Hmm. That is a good attitude."_** Kotomine** respond and started to smile cold._ "However, it also seems as if she has joined forces with **Saber**'s **Master**. The same** Saber** as the one who fought ten years ago, even if she's in the hands of a novice **Master**. And two against one puts you at a bit of a disadvantage, yes? But one more thing, I also have some newer information about that new **Servant** that appeared. That **Servant** is a **Saber** and if **Tohsaka** clever she will team up with him."_** Kotomine** said and turned half of his body around, to show him two shadows that followed him._

_**Shinji** who was listening fall silent and was still listening to the fake priest._

"Heh. This isn't such an unpleasant subject, is it? Even if the **Matou** heir can surpass the ancient, noble **Tohsaka Family**, you will just be weakening the bond between the two houses of **Magi** in **Fuyuki**. And even then the head of the **Tohsaka** lineage has joined hands with a newcomer who knows nothing of the noble houses and she will maybe join hands again with a newcomer. But this newcomer is different. But to come to the **Master** of **Saber**, he won't be intimidated by the proper successor to the **Matou Family**." _**Kotomine** finished his speech and looked at the shocked **Shinji**, but instead of fear he just saw ignorance in his eyes._

"Hah..."_ **Shinji** started to lough and balled his hand to a fist._ "Who cares if **Tohsaka** teamed up with **Emiya** and that **Vieth** punk? I'll will just take them all down at once! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?" _**Shinji** waved his arm at **Kotomine** and yelled at him angry._

"Perhaps not."_ **Kotomine** respond arrogantly._ "But **Toshaka** isn't the only **Master** who will notice your actions from tonight. At any moment, you could be attacked by several powerful enemies all at once. Can you really defeat them all?"_ **Kotomine** suddenly glared at **Shinji** and saw that he was now frightened._ "And there's one more problem... The **Mage Association** will mercilessly crush anything that threatens to make the existence of magic public knowledge. Anyone who opposes this will be swiftly purged. However, you haven't given the slightest thought to concealing your methods. The same applies to that barrier you have in place at your school." _**Kotomine** respond and turned back to **Shinji** and continued his speech._ "If you left only one clue to your device, then they will begin to fear their existence being exposed. Thus, it will be my duty as the supervisor of the **5th Holy Grail War** to appeal to the **Mage Association** for your elimination and all of the worlds** Magi** would be gather together to destroy you. While you're living in the fear of every shadow, they'll go to any extreme to end your life." _Ending his speech, **Kotomine** saw that **Shinji** was now scarred and shocked what filled **Kotomine** with much pleasure._

"Wha...WHAT THE HELL?! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE?!" _**Shinji** yelled angry at the priest_

"I am an impartial judge. I have done nothing more than inform them that there is a way for one such as you, who has no **Magic Circuit**, to become a **Master**. I will only report you to the **Mage Association** if you act in violation of the rules. However..."_ **Kotomine** changed suddenly to an faciel expression of grief_ "The church already dispatch an high ranking exorcist who should kill everyone, who will break the rules. But I think there's probably no need to concern yourself with such matters. All you need to do is to obtain the** Holy Grail**, after all. If you can accomplish that, then it doesn't really matter what your means are. Even if you use that barrier, or continue to harvest souls."_ **Kotomine** respond with a suddenly change of mind_

"What? What's gotten into you? Do you even know what you're saying anymore?" _**Shinji** suddenly snapped at **Kotomine** change of mind_

_And just as expected** Kotomine**'s expression got darker as he extended his hand towards **Shinji**._ "Of course I do. The **Holy Grail** is an omnipotent vessel that grants it's user's every wish, is it not? Not even the **Mage Association** could interfere with one who wield so much power."_** Kotomine** glared at **Shinji** and walked slowly towards him and put his hands on **Shinji**'s shoulder._ "That's the nature of the **Holy Grail War**. The defeated lose everything. The victorious gain everything. I hope to be able to entrust the** Holy Grail** to the hand's of a suitable wielder. They will be done. You have the qualifications for this dream, boy!" _**Kotomine** respond to the shocked face of** Shinji Matou**_

* * *

_Later sitting in the study room of the **Matou Family**, **Shinji** was thinking about the words he got from **Kotomine Kirei**. He didn't understand it, first he gave him a warning and than he encouraged him to continue his plan. But what him more shocked was that **Emiya** was ready to kill him with the help of **Rin Tohsaka**. Also that the boy he wanted to kill was now a **Master** too, with a **Servant** of the strongest class. He could feel the anger that grow in his inside. So he took a gulp from the glass of water.  
_

"Damn that **Emiya** bastard... Always talking like he believed me... Then he allies with that bitch **Tohsaka**, behind my back. And now even that **Vieth**... he isn't even a **Magi**..."_** Shinji** balled his hands into fist and suddenly throw the glass of water against the wall. _"Damn it!"_ He respond as the glass smashed against the wall.  
_

_But soon as the glass of water smashed into small pieces he heard someone screaming. _"AAH!"_ A female voice could be heard from the entrance to the study room.  
_

"**Sakura**?"_** Shinji** respond to the girl that stood on the entrance of the study room.  
_

"Ah... I'm sorry I just... I heard you shouting and..."_** Sakura** respond embarrassment and made up a lie, because she heard everything what **Shinji** was saying.  
_

_But **Shinji** just ignore her like always and walked away from her, but **Sakura** suddenly asked him something. _"Uh, **Shinji**? Where have you been all evening? Grandfather asked for you."_** Sakura** respond to her brother, but got only an insult full of hatred as respond. _"Shut up. It's nothing you need to know about."_** Shinji** respond as he walked away from his not related sister.  
_

_Hitting the wall **Shinji** sunk deeper in his madness. _"Are you trying to get rid of me, too? Are you ridiculing me behind my back, too? **Sakura**!"

* * *

_Walking back home after an unsuccessful search, **Shirou** and **Saber** were talking about the newest events. _"So tonight's incident wasn't **Caster**'s or that of this child doing? It was all the doing of this **Shinji Matou**."_** Saber** respond walking next to **Shirou** in her casual outfit.  
_

"Yeah..."_** Shirou** respond still thinking on that event with **Ingo** and the conversation with **Ilya**. _"I better don't tell **Saber** or **Tohsaka** that I met with **Ilya**."_** Shirou** thought as he suddenly **Rin** saw, standing in front of his house.  
_

"**Shinji** is the one behind everything and the one who attacked everyone, including **Ayako**. There is no doubt about it."_** Rin** respond angry at **Shirou**.  
_

"**Tohsaka**?"_** Shirou** asked but was distracted from the view of **Archer**.  
_

"What you were worried about is now happening. If you leave this alone any longer, the damage will continue to spread." _**Archer** respond to _**_Shirou  
_**

"...We'll confront him tomorrow. Let's finish this now, before it get's any worse." _**Rin** added with a sad expression on her face._

"Hold on a second. What are you gonna do to** Shinji** and what is with** Ingo**?"_ **Shirou** suddenly yelled at **Tohsaka** and** Archer**._ "I mean , sure, I can forgive what **Shinji** is doing, but we don't have to take the life's of both, right?"_** Shirou** yelled desperate to the both, realizing that **Rin** and **Archer** want to kill **Shinji** and **Ingo** in the same time._

_And in the same moment **Archer** jumped in front of **Shirou** and gazed at him angry and threatening._ "Are you still clinging to that hopeless delusion? A battle is determined with the death of the **Master** that is the foundation for the **Holy Grail War**."_ **Archer** respond to **Shirou** and gazed threatening._

"But... there is no need to..." _**Shirou** started to stutter as he saw** Archer** glaring at him._

"Seems like you still don't get it, so listen up. You're the one who got this **Mitsuzuri** girl and** Vieth** brat involved in this. If you hadn't listened to that bastard, then none of this would have happened." _**Archer** respond harsh_

_As **Shirou** realized that **Archer** was right, went **Shirou** into a shocked state and his body was numb. But he was more shocked about the fact that he know about** Mitsuzuri**, just like **Rin** know that **Rider** attacked her after she escaped. **Shirou** himself know it from **Ilya**._

"But..." _**Shirou** respond shocked_

"If you are so interested in justice, then the only thing for you to do now is to get rid of **Shinji** and that new **Master**. If you do anything else to get in the way that, then I will just cut you down myself!"_ He respond ready to kill him_

"That's enough, **Archer**!" _**Rin** finally interrupted before it could get any worse_ "That incident was my fault, too. I just should have attacked **Shinji** and not listen to you, instead I believed you and the lie that **Shinji** told you and involved **Igi** in all this. I'm going to bring everything back in the right light." _**Rin** respond coldly, looking on the ground_

"**Tohsaka**, what are you..." _**Shirou** respond feeling that she is doing something that is against his ideals_

"I'm going to say this once, **Emiya**."_ **Rin** respond and turned to **Shirou** and **Saber**._ "Your naivety is still largely responsible for this incident. You can't protect anything by just waving your ideals around."_ Turning her head away from **Shirou** she continued._ "Tomorrow, we will go to **Shinji**'s house and after school I'm going to meet** Igi**. Decide for yourself whether or not you're coming with us."

* * *

_**Ingo** begins to stir under the covers of his bed, he could feel himself come back to consciousness, because of the hunger he still had. He recalls all the things that had happened to him before he fall asleep. He remembered that what **Saber** told him about the **Holy Grail** and the **Holy Grail War**. He recalls that there was a weird tattoo on his left back of hand._

_After gathering his thoughts, the boy struggles to sit up and checks the watch inside his room. The clock was already at 0:45, a quarter of an hour before 1 am._

"I've been out for three hours or four, I guess." _he thought to himself as he examined the room._

_He stood up, surprised that his right arm was completely shrouded in bandages. He realized that **Saber** definitive saw his deformed right arm and thought that she maybe thought of him as a monster._

"Wait...what about, **Saber**?" _He asked himself as he rushed out of his room and into the dining area._

_When he arrived, he found **Saber** sleeping soundly with her head in her hands while sitting on the table. She was still clad in the beautiful, red dress that she had when he first met her._

_As he was at ease, he could pretty much see her more clearly, than before. Her blonde hair was tied into a bun with braids around it, and a red ribbon was also tied to her hair. Her dress seemed to look formal but was actually very revealing, he could see her backside through the holes on it._

_Honestly, she looked angelic as she slept there and not like a dominatrix. Her breathing was like music to him, steady, slow, and mellow. She looked like a little child in her sleep._

_Carefully, the young man makes his way to the table, wary not to awake the sleeping beauty on it. It would be somewhat rude if he shook her awake, and she might react to his rudeness to her as well._

_Unfortunately for him though, as he sat, the young blonde stirred awake, as if she was waiting for him to come there and was sleeping to perhaps, pass the time. She sat up straight and looked at him with a serious gaze._

"**Praetor**, are you well?"_ She asked him with a slight hint of concern in her voice._ "I trust that you have recovered from your injuries in the past hour."

_He looked at her and gave her an assuring smile as she asked him._

"Thank you for your concern." _He thanks her sincerely_ "Do you..." _He wanted to ask **Saber** something but got suddenly interrupted by her._

"**Praetor**, if you want to ask me again for my name. I already told you I will tell you him within time, because you have summoned me without a proper catalyst." _She replied, looking into his azure blue eyes with seriousness._ "You may refer to me as** Saber** for now until I may choose to tell you who I am."

_Sighing, that she still refuse to tell her name, **Ingo** made a mental halt at the word 'summoned', **Ingo** immediately perks up as a sudden thought entered into his mind._

_If he had summoned her, than how? Why does he have someone like **Saber** by his side if all he wanted when she had appeared was to live on and to protect his twin sister and to defeat those who use **Magecraft** for evil? That was perhaps the greatest questions in his mind as of the moment._

"So, I managed to summon you, is that right, **Saber**?"_ He asks her with a hint of doubt in his voice. _"And because I summoned you, that means you are my **Servant**, right?"

"Yes, I am your **Servant**, and you are my **Master**."_ She replies using a very airy tone, puffing her chest in pride._ "You are very fortunate to have summoned me **Praetor**, for I belong to the class of the strongest servants, the class of **Saber**! Among all servants, only I can rival the great **Heracles**!"

_**Ingo** gives an embarrassed look at the petite woman's uncouth actions, sweat-dropping in awkwardness. It appeared that his servant was somewhat a very noisy one, too. And he somewhat thought about that she must think of him as an idiot, because she respond to the same question a second time._

_**Saber** notices the expression on his face and instantly retains her more composed demeanor from before. She didn't really mean to show off to her **Master**, she only wanted to assure him of her capabilities._

_A few minutes of silence falls upon the pair._

"Oh right, how did I get here?"_ **Ingo** asks, catching **Saber**'s attention._ "I was at the school when I was attacked and found this barrier and was attacked again?"

_**Saber** nods in affirmation and began to tell him how it was **Rin** who had helped him get back to his home and got him back to tip-top shape. First he was shocked that **Rin** helped him, because she was the one who attacked him first._

_After hearing her explanation, he looks at the table to see that there was some food on it, probably prepared for him by **Rin**, too. After some hesitation to eat. He took the 2 pairs of chopsticks from the table, handing the other pair to **Saber** with a kind smile._

"Let's eat first, the both of us might be hungry after the previous hour." _He said with a smile on his face as he began to give her the other half of the meal that **Rin** had prepared._ "**Rin** sure can cook well, look at these dishes!"

_She looks at the sticks with an embarrassed expression. She realized she was not familiar with using the said utensils._

"**Praetor**, I-I don't know how to use this." _She says as she looks to the food with an ashamed look on her face._

"I'm actually don't know either." _**Ingo** respond scratching his head and offers to help her, taking her right hand and teaching her how to use the sticks. He could see that **Saber** was blushing, most likely due to embarrassment for not being able to use the utensils._

_The blonde nodded to signify that she understood and began to practice by groping at the air with it and then finally began to eat her meal with a gleeful expression. She looked so adorable, and very cute in fact as she ate. The strange was, that it **Jean** was that showed him how to eat with chopsticks. But he never could hold them in his hands._

_**Ingo** looked at her as she ate, and after some minutes of looking at her he tried to eat his own part of the meal. But as always he had trouble to hold the chopsticks. **Saber** was pretty much a fast learner, she got the concept of using the chopsticks pretty easily. She quickly finished her meal and sat beside him as he continued to try to eat his own meal._

_After several unsuccessful attempts of eating, he suddenly felt **Saber**'s hands on his, helping him to put the food into his mouth. With an awkward blush on his face and a glance into her green eyes, the time seems to stay stand still for him. The awkward silent between the both were interrupted by the sound of the front door which opened and of a familiar black cat._

"Oh, you still awake **Ingo** and you have a guest?" _An unknown voice could be heard behind **Saber** as the black cat jumped on **Ingo**'s lap. Turning around they saw a girl not older than 16 years, but **Saber** could feel that she was older than she looks. She got shoulder long golden blonde hair turned into a long braided braid and wearing was she a bluish dress._

_Turning to **Saber** the still unknown girl asked suddenly._ "Well, don't you want me introduce me to our guest, **Ingo**?"

"Uh... " _He suddenly started to stutter because he didn't know how he should explain it to **Jean**, that he is now a **Master** and **Saber** is his **Servant**._ "Well, you see I can explain everything, **Jean**."_ **Ingo** suddenly said and his face turned bright red and steam rose up from his white haired head.  
_

_**Saber** smirked. It was obvious to **Saber** that the poor **Master** of her had very little experience at lying or thinking on his feet. It was doubtful that the snowhead would create a convincing reason to have a new girl in his house, but **Saber** knew she could. After all, any good actress must be skilled in the art of improv._

"Have no fear,** Praetor**."_** Saber** gallantly stated in **Ingo**'s mind. _"I shall explain everything!"_** Saber** smiled inwardly. _

_It was time for her first real performance in front of an audience, since her summoning. She'd do everything she could to make the audience love her, further demonstrating her magnificence to the white-haired teen who summoned her. _"You may call me... **Lucretia**."_ The blonde girl said with a smile and **Ingo** thought directly could be that her name? _"How I came to be with dear **Ingo** is a long and tragic story."

"Well I think your are a cosplayer, but continue." _**Jean** respond and let **Saber** eh, **Lucretia** continue._

_And **Ingo** stared in silent shock at the both as **Saber** gave a very long monologue to **Jean**. **Ingo** himself was in thought why does she say to** Jean** her name and to himself not, it reminds him on a certain person he met, a few weeks ago. **Saber** claimed to come from a family in Europe, never been thanked, always left behind, never what she did was satisfying the people around her and because of that she ran away from home and wandered all over the earth in search of happiness._

"A-and then, when I a-arrived in **Fuyuki City** this morning someone stole all my money." _**Saber** wept, large overly dramatic tears rolling down her cheek._

_**Ingo** who saw the tears thought directly on crocodile tears!? But somehow he was captured by this background story, too. Despite that it seemed like it belonged on a bad soap opera. Though, he never saw one in the TV though, only **Kaithlyn** and **Levine** watched that stuff._

"Alas!"_ **Saber** cried out, dramatically placing a hand against her forehead and catched **Ingo**'s attention again._ "I wandered, lost and confused, until dear **Ingo** found me and offered a place to stay. After we couldn't find the person who stole my money."

_**Jean** smiled bright as** Saber** finished her performance._ "That's my **Ingo**, always so kind."

"Eh?" _**Ingo** gawked and crushed with his head on the table._

_He couldn't believe that **Jean** was believing this story and so he crushed with his head on the table. The feeling of **Sylphi**'s paw on his silky and long white hair, made him looking at her and he eventually said to the both beauty's night and moved back to his room._

_Out of their sight the black cat **Sylphi** transformed back to the small golden creature. To **Saber**'s surprise, but she was more fixed on the girl **Jean**._

"That was a pretty good story, you told me there. But you not really are a wanderer, right?" _**Jean** respond smiling at **Saber** kind._

* * *

_Waking up on the next morning, trough the warm sunlight that tickled in **Ingo**'s nose. His eyes snapped open and as his awareness slowly returned to his body, he couldn't help but feel very warm._

_It was then that **Ingo **noticed that **Saber** had somehow wound up in bed with him. The beautiful blonde's red dress was nowhere to be seen. Instead, she wore nothing more than a tight white leotard that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Making the situation worse, was that one of Saber's arms hung over his bare torso while her impressively developed chest was pressed firmly against his side as she held him close. Her single strand of blonde hair, which was sticking up like an antenna, rested well on his shoulder as Saber's chin had found a spot to cuddle into the crook of his neck._

_Despite only being conscious for about a minute, **Ingo**'s mind was racing with more thoughts than he thought possible. Normally he wouldn't reacting like that, because **Kaithlyn** sometimes sleep next to him. But not dressed like this, she was always wearing a pyjama and she was his sister. But Saber wasn't her sister, maybe the chest size was similar BUT..._

_**Ingo** was wondering how got she in her? Where were his cloths? __How can a girl so small be so big? _And he know if she squeezes him any tighter, something bad would happen!?

___Were the important questions in his mind. He also was praying that this was just a dream, as he was staring onto her chest. However, the wish of that it was just a dirty dream summoned through his male hormone was ruined as she suddenly yawned and **Ingo** suddenly backwards out of the bed fell.  
_

_**Saber** sat up in bed groggily and gave him a level look as she massaged her forehead._ "If that's how you wake up every morning, we may need to change the sleeping arrangements. But I will miss 'that' what we did last night."_** Saber** respond with a blush._

"W-wha... what?" _He stammered on her last added comment, still in partial shock over waking up with her in the same bed._

"Are you always this articulate?" _**Saber** asked with a smirk as she stretched herself, further emphasizing her impressive curves encased in the tight white fabric._

_The truth was that **Saber** wanted to mess with her **Master**, to test how would he react to her if she says that they did it last night. To her suprise it was quite amusing, to see her **Master** like this.  
_

"W-W-W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING LIKE THAT IN MY BED!"___** Ingo** screamed so loud that the sound filled the house and even reached the ears of the students in front of his house.  
_

___And the students were wondering from where came that noise. They thought it came from a bunch of birds, that flow above them of from a unknown and dying animal. And because they could not find out what it was, they continued their way to school.  
_

* * *

"It's time for our new segment!"_** Chiby Ingo** said, sitting on a giant **Sylphi** which flow trough the room.  
_

_**Taigas Dojo**  
_

"Hello everyone!" _**Taiga** smiled._ "This is **Taiga Dojo**, the place where chapters are commented with laughter, and author notes explained with humor! I'm **Tiger Taiga Fujimura**, your guide!"

"I'm **Ilya**, number one student and pupil of the story!" _**Illyasviel von Einzbern**__ jumped on place._ "I'm the cute pupil that loves everyone *heart*!"

"Aren't you supposed to be a Homunculus? So why a pupil?"

"I'm still one, but I wanted something to sound cute!"_ **Ilya** smirked._ "Anyway, it's incredibly important! Why do we have a new guy, as main? I want my **Shirou doll**!"

"Hey, that's not very nice, **Ilya**." _**Shirou doll** said _

"**SHIROU**!"_ **Ilya** jumped on **Shirou **and hug him tight_

"Oh my. I guess I will have the last word!" _**Rin** **Tohsaka** appeared_ "Well~" _**Rin** said_

"YOU WON'T!"_ **Taiga** jumped with her wooden sword at **Rin**._

*In the same time as everyone was fighting **Saber** sat down on the ground and showed the new guy the Dojo. But just as he wanted to say something, **Taiga** smelled the new guy and jumped with her wooden sword at him.*

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH! A NEW GUY!" _**Taiga** cried out_

"No wait! I'm one of the new guy's. I'm not your enemy! I'm **Ingo Vieth**!" _The new guy cried out_

"Huh?" **Taiga** suddenly stopped and where looking at a scared white-haired boy. "You're **Ingo-kun**?" _**Taiga** said as she looked at him_

"Y-Yes!"

"YOUR ARE ADORABLE!

"I see, **Tiger Taiga**!" _**Shirou** nodded._ "She finally found someone for her desires."

"**SHIROU**!"_ **Tiger Taiga** jumped on place and throw **Ingo** out of the Dojo._ "WAAAAAAAH~" _He cried as he was caught from a unknown girl_

"Praetor, you are a disgrace." _The unknown girl said._ "Next time!" _She smiled._ "It will be my magnificant entrance! Please review, and show your love for me~" _The girl said but was interupted by someone else._

"**Tamamo**, the adorable and sexy Caster that ever lived!"_ **Tamamo** said as she jumped on **Ingo**_


	3. Welcome, to the Holy Grail War

**I think I forgot to mention it in the earlier chapter. But if someone has a special wish for a Master and Servant I still accept them. I also will help if someone need it.  
**

**Victor Petrenko: I think I will use that sexual harassment thing as comic relief, it somehow sound awesome. Maybe I let her team up with Caster/extra.**

**Raging Akuma D: I don't like to spoiler, but the girl on which Kotomine was starring was Caren. I just don't know which servant she shall have or if I make this Caren/Avenger relationship. I don't like common stuff what is already used...  
**

**Renji: Yes! Caster from Extra will appear, actually she is already there.  
**

**Mzr90: Yes. If need someone my help by choosing the right skill or anything. I will help. **

**By the way is this good with the interactions of my char and Saber Red, because I'm a little worried about that it don't fit. I let myself a little inspirid by Morrigan from Dragon Age Origins. Also I want to hear your opinion about pairings, Fix pairing are Shirou x Saber Blue, the rest I'm not sure right now.  
**

* * *

**Arc: 1  
Chapter 2:  
Welcome, to the Holy Grail War  
**

* * *

_Standing in front of the mirror of the bath and washing his face, **Ingo Vieth** was still shocked about that **Saber** was sleeping next to him and said they did it last night. Rubbing the sleep out of his face with another splash of the cold water, he suddenly sighed._

"**Saber**, next time you won't sleep in my room!" _He said definelity as he started to brush his teeth._

_But the suddenly popping up from **Saber** in the mirror scarred **Ingo**, he yelped and gulped the half of his toothbrush. Gasping for air, his face suddenly took a deep blue color. And suddenly, he felt a pair of hands grabbing him, one on his shoulder and one on the side of his waist. And his face was in the middle of **Saber**'s chest._

"This is going to hurt a little, **Praetor**…"

*CRACK*

"Ow!"_ He yelped again._ "**Saber**! What was that!" _**Ingo** respond seeing that the brush flow out of his mouth and land on the ground_

_But instead of an answer to his question, she just respond to the words **Ingo** said before he brushed his teeth._

"Yes, I am." _the tiny **Servant** said with authority ill-fitting voice, a girl who didn't even reach his chin gave him an order and saved his live twice._ "**Praetor**, be reasonable. You are still injured from battle and nearly died on this instrument. If a **Servant** were to attack while you rest, you would obviously need a bodyguard of my magnificent level."

_He sighed again. They'd been arguing over this since **Saber** said that the last night was wonderful, despite that she just said this to tease her **Master**._

"Yeah, but it's inappropriate for strangers to sleep in the same room, or in the same bed." _**Ingo** respond as he put the brush away and moved back to his room with **Saber**, which was still wearing that tiny white leotard._

_The blonde cocked an eyebrow, as they reached her **Master**s room._ "Since when are we both strangers?" _She asked, legitimately confused._ "We are both connected by a bond of fate and destiny." _**Saber** added, giving **Ingo** from new a taste of her abilities_

"..." _He didn't gave a respond, he rather found it lame._

_In reality, he just didn't want to continue this case. **Ingo** already admit it that it was a nice to sleep in the same bed with a very pretty girl watching over him. It was just, he was shocked that his cloths were gone and that she sneaked up to him in bed, without waking him up._

_But suddenly **Saber** smirked at him, with a knowing gleam in her eyes._ "Oh, I get it now **Praetor**."_ she said._ "You wouldn't know what to do with a beautiful young maiden in your bed, right? How... adorable. Than be aware of it that you can see me as a man like yourself. And man should look at their fellow men equally except when it is time to fight, where men can truly prove their superiority over the other."

_**Ingo** facepalms himself and felt himself like an idiot, he didn't know how to answer. He just thought that **Saber** was maybe CRAZY!? So he just said that what was already on his mind_ "T-that's not true at all and you are not a MAN!" _He said strictly and looked her straight into her green eyes._

"That's good to hear." _She said confidently._ "For a moment there, I was worried that a healthy young man like you would prefer man, or worse: you were a virgin."

_With the last part she hit a nail and made him very angry. He IS a virgin, so he grabbed **Saber** by her shoulders and pushed her into the room and closed the door._

_Looking down at himself, he hoped that she won't get mad at him_. "**Saber**, I go now to school. Please bear with me. During your stay here, I'll give you access to everything you want inside my room, some books that I have, and my music player." _he told her trough the door_ "Make sure you eat well today, I think we still have something left in the fridge. You also can take a bath. I have to go now, bye." _He said running out full clothed, in his casual outfit since his uniform was ruined._

_As he run out of the street, **Saber** looked out of the window and saw that her **Master**, looked like a noble. In his normal white shirt with normal black pants. On top a black vest and a bow tie around his neck. On his feet his usual black heavy-duty boots._

_As she saw him walking off, she couldn't stop to smile and to blush. **Saber** remembered everything what **Jean** told her about him, last night. Meanwhile, as **Ingo** was walking towards school. He didn't know what it was, but he felt very uncomfortable. Because he could feel that he was being watched. But every time he turned around he just saw students and some small young girls. And even **Saber** could feel that someone or something was watching her, but she couldn't say from where._

* * *

_To the same time **Rin** was standing alone in front of the **Matou estate** and stared at an angry **Shinji Matou**, who left the house._

"What do you want, **Tohsaka**?"_ **Shinji** grunted at the beautiful black haired magus._ "You didn't come to settle things between us, did you?"

_But there was no respond from **Rin** only a STARE on the pitiful young magus **Shinji**, what made **Shinji** really nervous since he didn't got an answer to his question._

"Wha... What do you want? Are you afraid of my soul harvest? You should know that kind of thing is commonplace in the **Holy Grail War**, isn't it?" _**Shinji** yelled at **Tohsaka**, but she still refused to give him an answer._ "**Kotomine** said so himself! I'm not doing anything wrong!" _Was the only thing he said until he started to lough sick._ "Hehe... hehehe..."

_**Rin**'s eyes changed into a cat-like shape as she heard that **Kotomine** gave him the permission. It made her very angry that **Shinji** sunk so low, that he need to use someones name as permission._

"We both have lofty goals which require us to win the **Holy Grail** for ourselves. Isn't that right?" _**Shinji** respond and made a short break, but also saw that his words begun to show some effect. **Rin** put her hands on her hip and started to move her left foot up and down, as would she any moment explode._ "There is nothing wrong with stealing the soul of a few insects to accomplish that goal. With goals like ours, **Magi** don't have the luxury of choosing their means peacefully! YOUR HANDS ARE JUST AS DIRTY AS MINE, **TOHSAKA**!" _**Shinji** yelled at **Tohsaka**._

_And just on instinct, **Rin** smashed her balled fist in S**hinji Matou**'s ugly face and yelled back at him after she saw that he flow against the front door._ _But in the same time **Rider** appeared and wanted to protect **Shinji**, but got caught by **Archer** who pointed his swords, **Kanshou & Bakuya**, at her._ _Seeing **Archer** in front of her she directly went into a defence, but know that **Archer** was not an odinary **Servant**. Something on this cynical man was familiar and yet he was so much different._

_Recovering from the punch, **Shinji** was holding his jaw and glared shocked and angry at **Rin**._ "Don't even think of lumping me together with the likes of you. You are disgusting."_ **Rin** respond and leave her hand rest on her hip._ "I wouldn't mind beating you to death right here and now. But... But out of respect for the long standing relationship between our families, I'll give you a final warning." _**Rin** respond threatening and the wind moved her black hair trough the air._

"Warning?" _**Shinji** respond, still holding his jaw._

"Withdraw from the **Holy Grail War** at once. Then, swear that you will never lay a finger on **Sakura** and the people of this city again, and I'll consider overlooking your actions this time." _said **Rin**, crossing her arms._ "IF YOU DON'T, I'LL SEND YOU TO THE AFTERLIFE WITH MY OWN HANDS."

_As **Rin** was done with her speech and **Archer** walked next to her, **Shinji** finally realized what **Kotomine** mean._

"Think that over very carefully. I expect to hear your answer tonight." _**Rin** respond casually and walked away, leaving an angry **Shinji Matou** and an shadow who was staring at **Shinji** alone._

* * *

_Sitting in his classroom on his usual window seat, **Ingo** was still thinking on **Saber**. He reflected the whole morning and thought what was **Saber** or **Lucretia **was thinking. But the suddenly sound of **Taiga**, called him away from his thoughts and so he looked at her._

"Okay. Everyone sit down." _she said and and_

*Thud*...

_**Taiga**...** Ms. Fujimura** trips, falling painfully onto the floor. As she lands, her head strikes the corner of the platform at the front of the classroom. The classroom goes dead silent. Every student's attention is focused on the same thing._

"Again... How does she manage to trip in the same place every time...?" _A male student respond_

"Listen, you! This isn't the time to be making stupid jokes." _said a female student_

"You're right. She isn't moving. Did she get knocked out or something?" _said the same female student_

_As a few brave students get out of their seats and crowd around the still comatose **Fujimura**. **Ingo** suddenly saw then in front of the door four people standing. One of them was **Leo**, but the other three he never saw. The other three were female one who appears to be of Indian descent with wavy light purple hair with part of it tied into a ponytail. The other girl was quite pale and had light grey hair and golden eyes and the last person was maybe in the same age as **Taiga**, but she wore a tight black suit and had short purple hair. **Ingo** was just glad, because if **Levine** were here he had again shoot out one of his STRIKES._

_It was then that one of the male students tried to wake **Taiga**._ "Hey, **Ms. Fujimura**!"

"**Ms. Fujimura**...? Um... are you okay?" _The other female student said as respond to the other one._

_But soon as the four walked to the mighty **Taiga**, she gave a respond._ "Ugh... Wha-? Huh? What's wrong, everyone? Hey, class is about to start, so get back to your seats, pronto!" _**Ms. Fujimura** jumps to her feet as if nothing had happened._

"It's almost as if the memory of her sudden and violent trip to the floor was totally erased. That or she just didn't wanted to look weak." _**Ingo** thought as he saw her standing on her feet._ "Actually, no one give a thought to how odd it is for this to happen every single day." _he added in his thoughts_

"Well, kids, this is a little out of the blue, but today I want to introduce you to some new friends." _She said and the four people who stood on the door walked in standing in front of the class like a bee-like line._

"Go on, **Leo**. Introduce yourself."_** Taiga** said turning to the smallest of all._

"...For what purpose?" _He respond_

"Huh? Well, **Leo**... You'll be attending school with these people, so I'm sure they'd like to know who you are."

"...Ah, I see. These good people do not know my name yet." _**Leo** respond_

_**Ingo** was wondering why he was reacting like this. Was he maybe shy? However he steps forward, and then in a louder voice, says-_

"Everyone, my name is **Leonardo Bistario Harway**. In time, it will be a name known to all the world, but for now it is the name of your classmate. I'm pleased to meet you all. I hope we enjoy our time together." _He respond to the class and made a step back and the classroom was death silent._

_There aren't even any jabs at his eccentric manner of speaking, or any coos over how pretty he is. Instead, the entire classroom is enthralled by his regal bearing. And, even the other three girls who stood next to him were silent. Somehow** Ingo** embraced the feeling that **Leo**'s natural place was above them, looking down on them as there king. Than **Ingo** remembered that he said he is a noble, but how could someone like him end up here...? It must be a mistake, or was he a **Master** or **Magus**?_

"Ahhh... um... Anyway, everyone, please make **Leo**, **Caren**, **Rani** and **Ms. McRemitz** feel welcome, Then, you three, if you would please take a seat..." _**Taiga** respond to break up the awkward silence in the classroom._

_Seeing that everyone toke seat, **Ingo** was truly surprised that this girl named **Caren** took seat next to him. But also he noticed that **Taiga** looked on her classlist, calling everyone by their name. But as she reached the name of **Shinji**, she looked up to the seats and saw that even **Shirou** wasn't to be seen._ "Huh? **Matou** and **Emyia** are absent? Does anyone know where they are?"

_It was then that **Ingo** noticed it also. He started to think, but for him was already the whole day strange. **Ingo** didn't wanted to complain, but he could feel that the four newcomer were watching him. And his feeling was answered as **Caren** grabbed his arm and was holding his arm tight on her chest. The devil like but innocent smile of **Caren** made him blush and gulp, until he saw something written on the inside of her hand._ "I know your secret, stupid pupil."_ it says._

_**Ingo**'s mood went immediately dark, he could only guess but could be she a disciple of his **Master**?_

"That would mean... He is here in **Fuyuki**..."_ **Ingo** thought and lose all his spirit and didn't noticed that his head met the hard side of the table._

_Complaining about the fact that maybe his **Master** was in** Fuyuki**, **Ingo** didn't followed the lessons. He was somewhat trapped in memory's..._

_The sound of the bell gave the sign for the end of the class and **Ingo** just sighed._ "Well at last today's class wasn't all that boring, it is a relief when the bell rings. I hope **Saber** is doing well, all alone."

_As the bell signaling the end of the day, students begin to break off into small groups and like always they started to ignore **Ingo** and the new guys, even though in the lunch break they talked pretty much with **Leo**, more girls than boys though._

_Moving trough the door, **Ingo** was suddenly stopped by **Ms. Fujimura** and **Ms. McRemitz**._ "Oh! **Ingo-kun**, just wait a moment. Ah..I did it again, I called one of my students by there first name..." _**Taiga**'s face turned depressed._

"Yes, what can I do for you **Ms. Fujimura**?" _He respond with a kind smile._

"Well it is... You do know that the club activities were canceled in the afternoon, so could you check out the **Archery Range** and tell me if everyone has gone back home. Because I'm a little worried that someone is still there, the club president was yesterday attacked and is now in the hospital..." _She asked the teen worried with big cat-like tears in her eyes_

_**Ingo** himself was surprised, because he was yesterday attacked to._ "Sure! You can count on me." _He respond realizing that **Ms. McRemitz** was watching him strangely, as if she was checking him out._

"THANK YOU! YOU ARE REALLY KIND I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU ARE HELPING ME OUT!" _**Taiga** suddenly made a bow and grabbed the arm from **McRemitz** and walked off._

_**Ingo** gave no respond and only had a anime sweatdrop on his face and just than he felt that **Caren** was watching him with her golden eyes too._

"Ah~ Hey, **Snowflake**. Do you know where I can find the teacher lounge? I'm new here." _A new voice behind **Ingo** sounded and made him turn around to see a young girl not older than he was._

_The girl behind him was nearly in the same high than **Saber**. Her hair was purple-blue hair spiked up in a punk style and wearing was she some kind of western ghotic-punk clothes. She was actually quite pale, just like **Caren**. And as **Ingo** saw her clothes he thought that today were many people in their casual outfit and also was happy that he wasn't the only one today._

"Oh! The teacher lounge is in the ground floor. Come I show you the way." _**Ingo** respond with his usual kind personality and took the hand of the unknown girl._

_Moving down the stairs the pair suddenly had out of the blue, a feeling that something was moving behind the door near of the entrance. **Ingo** knowed as a rule, students aren't allowed inside of the supply room. But it was no secret that sometimes two lovebirds made love in the inside. At last **Rin** told him that on his first day..._

_But for some unknown reason, he found his eyes drawn to the door of the supply room when..._  
_The door is suddenly and violently thrown open._

"What do you think you both are doing?" _An unknown man respond and appears from out of the shadows, without warning._

_Dressed in black with a dour expression, the person in question is very intimidating. But that sense of intimidation was immediately replaced with extreme discomfort and unease. A sudden, overwhelming sense of danger gave **Ingo** goose bumps all over his body and he could feel that his right arm was reaction to it. The cold, blank, stare sends chills down of his spine, **Ingo** thought he is marking him for death._

_...For some reason, it feels as if he is deciding whether to break his neck or skin him alive. But the strange thing was, the strange feeling **Ingo** felt wasn't coming from him._

_The still unknown man was looking at **Ingo** intimidating, and it creeped him out._

"Odd. I could swear I had saw you somewhere before..." _He begins to mutter under his breath while at the same time he reaches out with his right hand._

_This time the chills were running down his spine gain intensity as waves of nausea and vertigo wash over him. He felt like a rabbit watching the wolf draw near. Maybe this wasn't raw terror. **Ingo** thought that he or someone else is holding something that's making him feel this way?_

"You're not even trying to fight. My instincts aren't as sharp as they should be. I need to rest." _He suddenly started to speak in a language that was unknown to **Ingo**, but the note of disgust in his voice was obvious as he slowly lowers his hand. And the paralysis that seemed to take hold of** Ingo** suddenly fades away. **Ingo** saw that the man continues to look down on him with those dead eyes of his._

"Students are forbidden from entering the supply room. You both would do well to remember that. The campus is about to close. If you have nothing else to do, I advise you to go home now." _He said and turned his back to the both teens, but started suddenly to ask something._ "...Is there anything else?" _He asked, but didn't even waited for the question from the both._ "My name is **Mr. Harwey**. I will be teaching here starting today." _He added._

_Somehow **Ingo** recalled that name **Harwey**, but the man who introduces himself as **Mr. Harwey** turns and heads back into the supply room. With that, the final bell begins to chime, signaling the end of the school day. And everything begins to progress as normal, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. But **Ingo** had too often this feeling, somehow his body was always reacting to the presence of a **Magus** or **Magecraft**._

"Was this man a **Magus**..." _**Ingo** respond under his breath what catched the small girl..._

"Did you say something, **Snowflake**?" _She respond and saw that **Ingo** looked pale._

"Huh...? Uh, no it's nothing."_ **Ingo** respond with a weak lough, knowing that he maybe said something stupid._ "Wah, I forgot. You will find the teacher lounge over there, just say** Ingo** send you. If **Taiga**- I mean **Ms. Fujimura** there, she will help you." _**Ingo** respond scratching embarrassed his head, because he was holding over whole time the hand of that unknown girl._

"Your name is **Ingo**? A western name. I'm **Mirei**. **Mirei Valentine**." _**Mirei** respond smiling at **Ingo** truly innocent_

"Nice to meet you, **Mirei**."_** Ingo** respond_

"Hmm... I don't get it why is everyone saying about you such nasty things, you are a kind and nice boy. Well I'm going then see you tomorrow, **Snowflake**." _**Mirei** respond and run off._

_At the comment with the nasty thing fall **Ingo** silent. He know what **Mirei** mean, since he appeared on Monday and was guided by **Rin** around school, the rumors started about him._

_Ignoring the feeling what he received from the nasty rumors, he found it somehow amusing that they have now a teacher with a killing intention._ "Whatever, if I find the **Holy Grail** and **Mama**, **Fuyuki** won't see me ever again..." _**Ingo** respond to his thoughts somewhat angry and made his way towards the **Archery Range**_

* * *

_Walking towards to the **Archery Range** the young **Vieth** was in a bad mood, but there was also something else that bothered him._ "...That is strange. This time I can't feel anything... as if the presence from earlier, just gone."_ **Ingo** thought and opened his eyes._ "That remind me, I should check the **Archery Range** and get fast back home and take **Saber** with me to the hospital. I hope **Kai** is alright..."

_It was then that the person who was in the **Archery Range** walked out and saw **Ingo**, standing there and staring towards sky. The person that was been seen in the **Archery Range** was **Sakura**, and as she saw **Ingo** standing there she called out to him._ "**Vieth-Senpai**."

_**Ingo** turned around as he heard the voice of **Sakura** calling out to him. As **Ingo** saw that she was running towards him, he saw also that she was wearing the club uniform which nicely fitted her curves._

"Do you have business at the Dojo?" _**Sakura** asked with a cheerfully smile on her face._

"No, not really. I just pass trough to check if everything alright."

"Then if it's okay would you like to drop in? It's been a while that we had a visitor and I also would like to thank you in some way, for yesterday."_ **Sakura** respond smiling_

_He actually wanted to go home, get **Saber** and go visit his sister in the hospital. But **Sakura** was to happy to see **Ingo** that she grabbed his arm and pulled him inside of the **Archery Range**._

_As **Ingo** stood in the middle of the **Archery Range**, he was shocked._ "T-This is a battlefield... Don't tell me you have to clean up this all!?" _**Ingo** respond with a open jaw on the whole mess of cloths, arrows, target disks and unstringed bows._ "Don't tell me you want that I help you to clean here up, **Sakura**?"

"Huh? No, I just wanted to say thank you for yesterday and apologize."_ **Sakura** respond with a light blush as she let go of **Ingo**'s arm and looked into his face._

"It's alright, **Sakura**. For that you have good friends."_ **Ingo** respond smiling kind at **Sakura**._ "But why do you want to apologize?" _**Ingo** asked curios and saw suddenly that **Sakura** was standing uncomfortable on her feet and turned her head to her left._

"You see..." _**Sakura** mumbled shy._

_Seeing that **Sakura** was uncomfortable by this question, he suddenly changed the subject._ "Ah sorry, I'm a little too curios, **Sakura**."

"That's ok." _**Sakura** respond much more relieved and calmer at **Ingo**_

"By the way, is it okay for you to be all alone here and talking with me? Your brother might be get angry again." _**Ingo** asked **Sakura** as he looked around and only saw her clothes hanging on the wall and nobody else was around._

"...**Nii-san** had some things to do today so he is not here and I rather don't want to go home..." _**Sakura** said and her eyes were somewhat dull._

_The gloomy sound of **Sakura**s voice and the dull reflection of her eyes, gave **Ingo** enough clues that something has happened. But the question that was now burning on his mind was, what was the reason that **Sakura** didn't wanted to go home?_

"Um, **Senpai**..."_ **Sakura** respond a little shy_

"Stop it. I told you guys that you could call me **Ingo** or** Igi**." _**Ingo** respond laughing embarrassing, because he could not stand this formally way of speaking in Japan._

"I'm sorry I forgot it, **Ingo**." _**Sakura** respond feeling not well calling him by his first name._ "But please don't think bad of **Nii-San** and **Shirou-Senpai**, okay?"

"Huh? Did something happen?" _**Ingo** asked **Sakura** curios._

_**Ingo** know that **Shirou**, **Shinji** and **Sakura** were close friends and that **Sakura** had a crush on **Shirou**, but **Shirou** don't know it and sees **Sakura** just as friend. **Ingo** didn't understand it why he look at her just as friend and don't sees that **Sakura** is beautiful and in love with him._

"No... it's alright." _**Sakura** respond, but he saw that **Sakura** was sad and not in her usual mood._

"What do you say, I'll help you to clean up and I wait until you change your cloths and we go together visiting my sister?" _**Ingo** respond with an offer since he know that **Sakura** and **Kaithlyn** are in the same class and become quick friends._ "As **Kaithlyn** met you, she only talked about you. And I think if she sees you with me visit her, she will be happy. I might need to pick up someone at home first, but that is not a problem, I guess." _**Ingo** said with a kind smile towards **Sakura**, who felt the hands of **Ingo** on her shoulder._

_Saying so, **Sakura** had back her bright smile and together they cleaned up the **Archery Range**. As** Sakura** took up the target disk, she watched** Ingo** the whole time. He unstring the bow's and took the arrows from the ground and started to juggle with the arrows. As he suddenly stumbled over a bow, he fall to the ground and slide towards **Sakura**. Stopping in front of her she looked at him with a puzzled expression. But as she saw his face and that he said he sees stars, brought her to a heartful lough._

_Looking at the laughing **Sakura**, who hold her side and was nearly the tears from laughing, he started to lough to. After a short break they continued to clean and were finally finish with no accident._

"We did it!"_** Ingo** respond in his usual spirit and turned to **Sakura**, who wiped the sweat from her forehead._ "I wait outside then." _He waved with his hands._

"Yes, please do." _**Sakura** respond with a bright smile._

"I promise I won't peek!" _**Ingo** added with a intention of making a joke._

"I dare you. If you do I shoot arrow at you!" _**Sakura** respond with a chuckle and saw** Ingo** walking out of the **Archery Range**._

_As **Sakura** was sure that he was out of sight, she stripped off her uniform and took her school uniform. As she put her blouse on and just wanted to close it, she fall again in a gloom mood. She know that she can't be together with anyone, she know that **Shinji** or her grandfather **Zouken** would allow it. However, the main reason was that she know she is a monster and would hurt everyone. And again she felt depressed, so much that she started to cry. Because that she could hurt her friends and the person she loved._

_Closing one button after another, **Sakura** started to sigh and suddenly heard someone behind her. First she thought it was **Ingo** who did peek on her, but as she turned around she just saw a young girl. It was the same girl who was introduced to her today in class._

"Huuuu~ So you are the **lesser Grail** and you want to steal me my **Snowflake**, eh?" _The unknown girl respond in a playful, sweet and sadistic manner._

_**Sakura** felt suddenly a huge grudge coming at her, what she the last time felt by that strange golden haired boy who said she just should die. But before **Sakura** could scream she was surrounded by darkness and lost awareness._

_In the same time, **Ingo** stood still outside and was staring at the sky._ "I hope **Saber** is alright and won't be mad with me, when I bring **Sakura** with me to pick her up_." **Ingo** respond and asked this question himself, because **Ingo** found** Saber** very beautiful and was afraid that maybe **Saber** would react negative to a girl that is an equal to her beauty._

_But suddenly he felt something behind him and so he turned around. But before he could see the source he was knocked out and lost awareness._

* * *

_Waking up, **Ingo** felt that he was sitting against a wall. But also he could feel that his body was under intense pain._

"Where am I?" _**Ingo** respond as his awareness came back._

_But he suddenly saw **Sakura** nailed, trough her hands, on the wall of a strange room. But he also saw that the whole room was dark and that everywhere candles and toys flow trough the air. The suddenly returning of the feeling, that he felt as **Mr. Harwey** stood in front of him, made him realize that he and **Sakura** were in danger. And it was then that he felt a huge pain in his right arm. So he turned full of pain to his right and saw that his right arm was completely nailed on the wall from a strange demon-like **Familiar**. Yelping in pain he caught the attention of his strange kidnapper, from who he felt that strange presence of killing and madness._

"You're awake?"_ The sound of an familiar voice echoed into **Ingo**'s ears and made him turn to the source.  
_

_But what he saw there shocked him. He saw **Mirei** and **Kaithlyn** sitting in a black dress on a chair and **Mirei** made a bubble with her bubblegum. _"**KAITHLYN**!"_** Ingo** gasped and cried out to his sister in the chair, but he received no respond instead one of the demon-like ****__Familiar_ walked next to **Mirei** and started to speak.  


"Don't call for her. She is now **Lady Mirei**'s doll."_ He respond as **Mirei** hug** Kaithlyn**, who still didn't respond.  
_

"**Mirei**!? Don't tell me you're..."_ He respond maybe realizing that **Mirei** was a **Master** and a **Magus**. _"You're not a **Dead Apostle**, right? What are you?"_ He finally asked **Mirei** and started to shake, because **Ingo** was afraid of the **Dead Apostle**.  
_

_But **Mirei **just giggle and smiled kind at** Ingo**. _"I'm Human. Why can't a human not be befriended with a Demon-like **Familiar**?"_** Mirei** asked innocent  
_

"Demons are creatures whose very existences cause distortions of the natural laws. No Human with the ability of a **Magus** can summon Demon as **Familiar**. Only the **True Ancestor** and a **Dead Apostle** is able to summon something similar. And even they never did this."_** Ingo** respond scarred and unable to move.**  
**_

"Those three are Weapons, just like those three **Servant**'s and Weapons exists so that humans might kill one another. You of all Humans should know that.** Master **of the** Servant Saber** or should I say of the** Whore of Babylon**. Hehehe."_** Mirei **said and started to lough. _"Besides, don't dare to think that I'm an ordinary **Magus**. I'm one of the chosen ones. You pseudo **Magni**s don't know anything, do you?" _**Mirei** respond with a question at **Ingo** and **he** noticed that **Mirei**s body started to change and that the three **Servant**'s stood now next to her and were staring at **Ingo**._

_Her skin turned dark and her eyes changed to an amber color. _"You 'Magician' are fakes. We are the **True Master of Magic**. We are the **Kami**s, the true succesor of magic." _**Mirei** respond but continued._ "We both are the chosen ones, the only true humans, chosen by God himself! He presented us with this power of true sorcery!"_ **Mirei** respond to the clueless **Ingo** and smiled sadistic._

* * *

_And done. Hope you like it. And as always share your thoughts with me and tell me what I could do better. Do you guys maybe know a name for a char that is maybe rich and use two pistol, I suck at names and I always get a writer block from thinking to much. If you know a good name for a char that is a Male Master and use two pistols and is maybe from a family which makes weapon for war or so I would be grateful and give that person the credits for this char. That remind me on something. The credits for the __**Master Ayumi Hayshi**_ and her **Servant** goes on **Ranging Akuma D**.**  
**


End file.
